Second Time Around Year 3
by Dragonson
Summary: A mass murderer has escaped from Azkaban. How will Harry cope with this and other complications as he goes through his 3rd year at Hogwarts after travelling back in time to save innocent lives? How much of his true power will he choose to reveal? This is Year 3 of my Second Time Around series. Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling and I am not author of the Harry Potter Books.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:**

1: Apparently some reviewers don't think the behaviour shown by the characters in this story is age appropriate, especially regarding boy-girl friendship. I have worked with Primary and Intermediate age (5 -13 year old) school children for many years and I have modelled the behaviours in this story on what I have seen. It does sometimes happen that children in this age group have a boyfriend/girlfriend type friendship that only involves spending time together and occasional hand-holding, exactly as I have shown in this story.

2: This is the 1st chapter of year 3. If you haven't read the other 2 stories, Second Time Around and Second Time Around Year 2 I recommend you do so before starting this story as there are a number of changes from the original books.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 3: Chapter1: Escape

July with the Dursley's had been as frustrating as ever for Harry. Dudley had been given a brand new TV as a welcome home from school present while Harry had received nothing. Not that he had expected anything, of course.

Harry's birthday, the 31st of July, started off the same as every other day had. Harry arrived in kitchen to see the Dursleys sitting around the new TV. Currently being shown was a news broadcast about an escaped convict. "The public are reminded that Pettigrew is extremely dangerous and should not be approached…" said the announcer but Harry was no longer listening.

"Peter Pettigrew has escaped," Harry said to the room in general. Instantly all the Dursleys were staring at him. Dudley had even managed to stop eating.

Harry looked around the room before saying, "Pettigrew is the reason my parents are dead. He was their secret keeper but he betrayed them to Voldemort then, when he got found out, he murdered 12 people and framed Sirius Black for his crimes."

Ignoring the horrified looks on the Dursley's faces, he pulled out his two-way-mirror and the message scroll Madam Bones had given him. The scroll was blank so Harry addressed the mirror. "Sirius Black."

"Hello, Harry. I take it you've just found out about Pettigrew?" Sirius replied moments later.

"Yes I have. How did this happen?"

"We don't know exactly. The guards were told of his animagus status and were supposed to visually check his cell before opening it for any reason. Either somebody forgot to do their job properly or someone at Azkaban deliberately let him escape. We don't know which yet.

"Harry, I am in the process of finalising arrangements to get you moved to Grimmauld Place. As it currently stands there are two aurors outside your house and anti apparation jinxes are in place. Those jinxes will be dropped at 4pm today at which time I will be there to pick you up. I will bring my motorcycle but I will be apparating you away. Once you reach Grimmauld Place Kreacher and Dobby will be there to keep you safe while I retrieve my motorcycle. In the meantime I would like you to stay inside the house or, at the very least in the backyard. Do not leave the property. All clear?"

"Alright, I can do that. It's just uncle Vernon's sister, Marge, is coming to stay. She is due here later this morning and will not like the fact that you are coming. She hates me, after all."

"Vernon's sister? That could complicate matters. Unfortunately it's too late to change our plans. Harry, is Petunia there?"

"Yes. Hang on, I'll get her for you." Harry turned to the Dursleys. "Aunt Petunia? Sirius Black would like a word."

Petunia looked shocked. "What? Why?"

"You'll have to ask him that," Harry said, offering her the mirror.

Nervously, Petunia reached for the mirror. "Don't touch thing Petunia," Vernon called but she took it from Harry.

"H-hello?" Petunia said into it.

"Hello, Petunia. I assume Harry has told you who Peter Pettigrew is?"

"Y-yes he did." Petunia was clearly very nervous about talking to a mirror.

"I've been explaining to Harry about the safety precautions we have put in place around your house. You are perfectly safe. As long as Harry is able to live under your roof neither Harry nor any of you are in any danger from Pettigrew. Your sister-in-law Marge, however, will not have this protection. Is it at all possible to postpone her visit until after Harry leaves this afternoon?"

"No. Vernon will be leaving to pick her up any minute. We cannot delay her arrival," Petunia said, beginning to sound angry.

"I cannot arrive there before 4pm so it looks like we're stuck. You are fully aware of the rules around not revealing our world to muggles so I am going to trust you to not reveal the connection between your family and Pettigrew. From that, we will have to play it by ear and hope for the best."

"What happens if we decide we don't want him here anymore?"

Sirius sighed. "If you do that then you're on your own. Pettigrew can simply walk up to the front door and kill you, as could any other Death Eater. The protection around your house is for your protection as much as it is for Harry's."

"Very well then," Petunia snapped into the mirror. She turned to Harry. "Here. Take this." She shoved the mirror into Harry's hand and returned to her husband and son.

"I'll see you at 4 o'clock, then?" Harry asked.

"4 o'clock it is. See you then," Sirius said.

"Bye Sirius," Harry said as the mirror went blank.

"How did you know Marge was coming, boy?" Vernon growled after Harry put the mirror away.

"I am a seer. The ability to see the future is a rare magical talent that only a few wizards have." Harry had deliberately used the terms magic and wizard because he knew what response they would bring.

"Freak even by freak standards," Vernon muttered.

Vernon left soon after to collect Marge. He had asked Dudley if he wanted to come but Dudley had said no. For his part Harry returned to his room and finished packing his trunk. His Hogwarts letter had arrived late the previous night, along with birthday presents from Ron, Hermione and Hagrid and, somewhat surprisingly, Luna Lovegood. Exactly what Luna's present was he didn't know. It looked like a rotten onion and smelt much the same. Harry had carefully wrapped it in a pair of horrible old socks Vernon had given has a 'present' several years before but which he had never worn.

The other presents had been much more enjoyable. Hagrid's present was some of his home baking or, as Harry preferred to call them, baked rocks. He knew Hagrid would be teaching Care of Magical Creatures this year but Harry wasn't taking that subject, if he had been he suspected Hagrid would have sent him a copy of the text, a book that tried to bite people.

Soon afterwards Marge arrived. Harry tried to stay out of sight but Marge had other plans. She started bossing Harry around as if he were a slave the moment she entered the house. Still, he remembered, he would be leaving in less than 6 hours so he just tried to grin and bear it. Once Marge was settled in Harry was able to slip away and stay in his room reading over the Hogwarts letter he had received. As well as the book list and instructions about catching the train from Platform 9&3/4 there was a form to be signed by this guardian which would allow him to visit Hogsmeade on selected weekends. He knew Sirius would sign the form for him so he tucked it into his pocket. He would give it to Sirius to sign after he arrived at Grimmauld place.

At 4pm Harry heard the sound of Sirius' motorbike pull up outside. He went down stairs and opened the door as Sirius walked up the driveway. "Hi, Sirius," he said.

"Hello, Harry. I just need a quick word with your aunt and uncle then I will apparate your trunk to Grimmauld Place. Do you feel up to apparating yourself or would you like me to do it for you?"

"I think you'd better do it, just to be on the safe side," Harry replied. He went upstairs to get his trunk while Sirius faced the Dursley's (including Marge) in the lounge.

"Petunia, Vernon, Dudley and you must be Marge. I'm Sirius Black, Harry's court appointed guardian. I'm here to take Harry off your hands." Harry could hear Sirius talking from the top of the stairs. Quickly, he grabbed his trunk and dragged it back to where he could hear the conversation. It seemed Marge was demanding to know what Sirius had meant by 'court appointed guardian'. Deciding to stay where he was, Harry continued listening but Sirius was already preparing to leave and refused to answer Marge's questions. Moments later Sirius left the lounge and climbed the stairs to where Harry was waiting.

"Everything ready?" he asked and Harry nodded. "Let's go." With that they apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Harry Potter sir. Dobby is delighted to see you again," Dobby said as soon as Harry entered the kitchen.

"Hello, Dobby. How are you?" he asked as he sat at the table.

"Dobby is good, sir. Dobby is happy to be working here with master Sirius."

Just then another elf apparated into room. "Kreacher is here to help and protect Master Harry Potter," the elf said.

"Hello Kreacher. It's good to see you again," Harry said. "Kreacher, take my trunk to my room then return here, please."

Harry ate his snack quietly while 2 elves began preparing dinner for Harry and Sirius. It was a little after 6 o'clock that Sirius arrived back. He had returned to Privet drive to retrieve his motorbike and had ridden it back. Apparently Marge had asked a lot of questions and made several disparaging comments about Harry and Sirius and Sirius had been forced to obliviate her. Sirius explained that, as an official representative of the Ministry of Magic, he was allowed to do whatever he felt necessary to hide the existence of the wizarding world.

"So you used the obliviate charm on Marge. What did Vernon think of that?" Harry asked.

"He wasn't very happy," Sirius replied, "but, when I told him what would happen to him if he tried to stop me doing my job, he accepted it was necessary."

"Am I allowed to ask what would have happened if he'd tried I stop you?"

"I would have arrested both him and Petunia for the way they have treated you since Dumbledore placed you in their care. What they don't know, apparently, is that Dumbledore would have gotten them discharged with a warning. Remember how I told you deals were a common occurrence in the wizarding world's judicial system?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well Dumbledore would have simply arranged another deal that would see them released but placed under surveillance to ensure they treated you better next time."

"In other words, nothing would happen," Harry said groaning as he did so.

"Basically, yes," replied Sirius.

That evening Sirius arranged a small birthday party for Harry. The Weasleys were overseas, Mr Weasley had recently won a large sum of money and the family had decided to spend it on a trip to Egypt where they were visiting Bill, while Hermione was in France with her family. This left only Neville and his Grandmother along with Tonks, Lupin and another auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt as guests. Harry remembered it had been Neville's birthday the day before and gave him a gift at the same time Neville had given him one.

Next day Harry was eating breakfast when Sirius spoke to him. "Madam Bones has appointed me to full time duty as your bodyguard. In other words, I get paid to sit here keeping an eye on you. I don't even need to go into the Ministry."

Harry was delighted. "So I guess that means you are able to help me with my animagus training then?"

"Of course. And I can help you with anything else, too."

"How are you going with the Horcrux in the Lestrange's vault?"

Sirius' face darkened. "Not well. Even with Madam Bones' help I have been unable to get any legislation passed that would allow for Death eater's vaults to be searched, even for dangerous magical items."

"Well, there's no great hurry for that. I haven't had any Voldemort related visions for quite some time now so, overall, everything's going reasonably well, at least for the moment," Harry said.

"Right, then, about your animagus training…"


	2. August Holidays

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 3: Chapter2: August Holidays

"I've managed to read through most of the books you lent me but there is still a lot I don't understand. For the moment I don't think I'm ready to attempt anything," Harry said.

"I know that. If you thought you were I would tell to stop dreaming. It took your father and me several years to master the art. There is no way you could master it in less than a year. Keep studying, Harry, and next year we'll see how you are getting on. What I was asking about was how much additional research you'd done?"

"Oh. I've done a little. I know of the potions that can be used to reduce the adverse effects of the transformation and, of course, I know of the Homorphus charm."

Sirius nodded. "So far, so good. Come the Christmas Holidays I will give you more advanced books to read through. In the meantime do you think there are any other students who might be interested in becoming animagi?"

"I can't think of any, no," Harry replied. "I don't suppose asking people would be a good idea. After all, the less people who know about this the better. And, since this specifically about me, I think I have the sole right to decide."

"Telling others of your plans would not be a good idea. It only takes one of them to blow the lid right off and then we would both be in trouble. You'd probably be suspended, maybe even expelled, and I would lose my job."

For the next few days Harry read through the rest of the books Sirius had given him. When not doing research and practicing spells for the animagus transformation Harry concentrated on his homework. Sirius said he would sign Harry's permission slip for Hogsmeade visits the day after they went to Diagon Alley to get Harry's school supplies. Before then, however, they had a few other jobs to do. Even though there were no Horcruxes left that they could locate without breaking into Gringotts, there were other matters to attend to. Harry was taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy this year for the first time and, after learning Sirius had taken these subjects at Hogwarts, Harry was eager to learn as much as possible before starting. The basics of these classes kept them occupied for over a week.

Harry finished all his assignments over the next week. After that he and Sirius apparated to an open field in northern France where Harry flew around at low altitude practising broom skills. Since this was the first time Harry had ever been outside of Britain he was eager to do some sightseeing around the region. They spent most of the day touring around taking photographs with a muggle camera they bought in a nearby town. Sirius had a little bit of French money and they managed to spend it all very quickly. After running out of both money and film they returned to Grimmauld Place where they developed the photos.

Late August Remus Lupin dropped in for a visit. He said he had found regular employment that should last him all year. Sirius asked him what it was but Remus wouldn't say.

The next day Harry, Sirius and Remus went to Diagon Alley. While there Harry bought the textbooks he would need for the upcoming year and they had a close look at the new Firebolt broom that had just come onto the market. The sign said 'Price on Request' which they took to mean it was very expensive and probably outside their price range.

On the 31st of August they returned to Diagon Alley where they met the Weasleys and Hermione. Percy Weasley had been appointed Head Boy for the up-coming year and was showing off by wearing his new badge all the time. Fred and George said they had plans to deal with that but first they needed to get into a magical environment so their spell would not be detected. After they had bought their school supplies everybody returned to Grimmauld Place for an end-of-holidays dinner. Hermione and Ron were talking about their Care of Magical Creatures textbook. Apparently it had tried to bite them when they went to open it. Hermione was upset by this; it meant she had been unable to read ahead for their lessons. After dinner nearly everybody went to bed. Harry and Sirius, however stayed up and talked about what they hoped to achieve this year.

The Horcrux in Gringotts was the main problem. They still hadn't figured out how they were to get it. Madam Bones was unable to push through any legislation that may have helped them and they couldn't think of anything else to do other than stealing it. Both agreed this was not an option so, for the moment at least, they were stuck. Eventually, they agreed to let it lie for a while since there was nothing they could do.

September 1st dawned warm. Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys managed to get to Kings Cross around 10-30, once again showing benefit of having a place to stay within easy walking distance of their destination.

After everybody boarded they searched for a compartment. When they found Remus Lupin apparently asleep on the train Harry realised this must be what he had meant by 'long term employment'.

"Hello Remus," Harry said as they entered. There was no response. Shrugging, Harry sat down before saying, "I guess I'll have to get used to calling him Professor Lupin from now on."

Ron and Hermione sat with Harry. After they were seated pulled out his two-way mirror. "Sirius Black," he said into it.

"Harry what's happened? You've barely had enough time to get on the train," Sirius said with note of panic in his voice.

"I've found out what Remus meant by having regular employment. Did you know he would be teaching at Hogwarts this year?"

"Remus is a teacher?" Sirius sounded both relieved and amazed.

"Yeah. We're here in the same compartment with him but he's asleep. I tried to wake him but he's dead to the world."

By now Sirius was laughing. "Let him be, Harry. I'm sure 'Professor Lupin' is tired. When he wakes up tell him I said hi."

"Will do, Sirius. Bye," Harry said.

"Bye Harry."

Next Harry pulled out his wand. "Hominum Revelio," he said. A force brushed over all 4 people in the compartment but seemed to do nothing else.

"What was that about?" Ron complained.

"Just making sure we are alone in here. No invisible people or animagi hiding here," Harry replied.

The further North they travelled the worse the weather got. Eventually it got so dark and stormy they began to wonder if they would get soaked on their way to the carriages. Before they were due to reach Hogsmeade, however, the train suddenly slowed down, finally coming to a shuddering halt that sent several trunks and bags crashing to the floor, although no-one was hurt. Then the lights went out.

After a short discussion between the three of them the compartment door opened and somebody fell over Harry's legs. Harry and the other person yelped in pain, Harry recognising Neville's voice as it happened. "It's us Neville," Harry called out. Harry helped Neville back to his feet before casting Lumos.

The light from the wand attracted Ginny Weasley who joined them moments later. "Any idea what's happened," she asked as she sat down. Neville closed the door after her.

"All of you stay here. I'll go and find out." It was Professor Lupin who spoke. The first words he'd said on the whole journey. Lupin cast a fire making spell the flames appearing in his hand and casting off light but, apparently, no heat. Before Lupin reached the door, however, it opened.

Standing in the doorway was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. A hood completely obscured its face but a skeletal hand covered with grey, scabbed skin was visible outside the robe. It sucked in a hideous, rattling breath as a wave of freezing cold swept over everyone present. Faintly, Harry could hear someone screaming.

Acting on instinct Harry pointed his wand at the dementor and shouted, "Expecto Patronum." An immense, brilliantly silver light erupted from his wand. It formed into a huge, silver stag that stood facing the dementor. Behind it, everything was warm. He briefly noticed the shocked looks on the faces of those around him before addressing the dementor. "Peter Pettigrew is not in here, leave now."

The stag advanced and the Dementor retreated. As soon as it left the compartment a feeling of warmth and happiness enveloped everyone. "Re…Professor Lupin?" Harry corrected himself. "We should check the other compartments, just in case…"

"Of course. Good idea, Harry," said a startled Remus Lupin.

Harry put several chocolate frogs in his pockets and headed towards the back of the train, they were in the last carriage and there were only a few compartments in that direction. The first compartment he entered he found a Dementor standing over 3 terrified 1st year girls, at least Harry assumed they were first years since he didn't recognise any of them. The silver stag pushed past the Dementor with Harry right behind it. Once he stag was between the girls and the Dementor Harry drove it out of the compartment. A quick Hominum Revelio confirmed no-one was hiding there. "Take these," he said to the girls, giving them each a chocolate frog. "They'll help you calm down. I'll ask Professor Lupin to look in on you soon."

After checking the rest of the carriage he returned to his own compartment, cancelling the patronus as he did so. "Everyone ok in here?" he asked.

"Harry, what was that?" said a shocked sounding Hermione.

"That was a Dementor, one of the guards from Azkaban," he replied.

Hermione shook her head. "Not that. That spell you cast. What was it?"

"It's called a patronus. It is only thing that will drive away a Dementor. Have any of you eaten any chocolate? You'll find it helps calm you down."

"I've never even heard of a patronus. What book was that from?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged, "I can't remember where I read it, but it's not a standard spell, anyway."

"I would like to know where you learnt how to cast it, Harry. Was it something Sirius taught you?" Professor Lupin asked as he returned to the compartment.

"No, I read it. I can't remember what book I read it in. It might have been in one of the advanced books he gave me to read but I'm not sure."

"How did you know about chocolate being a cure for the effects of a Dementor?"

"Probably in the same book," Harry replied. "I do remember it gave a reasonably thorough grounding for facing a Dementor. I know it said you have to concentrate on a powerful, happy thought. In my case it was knowing I didn't need to spend too much time with the Dursleys. Being able to get away from them would make anyone happy."

Professor Lupin regarded Harry with suspicion. He knew Sirius was showing him some really advanced magic and was encouraging him to practice but he doubted even Sirius would teach Harry something so strong let alone practice such advanced magic. "Is everyone all right in here?" he asked the others.

Everyone said they were fine then Harry added, "Professor, there are three students in the next compartment, all 1st years I think, and they seemed pretty shaken by this."

"I'll look in on them," Lupin said just as the train started to move again. "Until I get back none of you are to leave this compartment. Understand?"

They all nodded. After Lupin left Harry prepared himself for the upcoming interrogation that he knew was on the way.


	3. The New Year Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 3: Chapter3: The New Year Begins

Hermione was the first to speak. "Are you going to tell us where you learnt that spell?"

"I said I found it in a book. It was probably one of Sirius' but I cannot remember exactly. Anyway, Dementors suck all warmth and happiness out of the environment forcing people to endure only their worst memories. Many people held in Azkaban go insane around them, some even kill themselves. They are exactly the sort of creature that would join forces with Voldemort if he asked them to. In fact, they are amongst the worst creatures to exist today. They are little better than demons."

The others jumped slightly when Harry said Voldemort's name but other than that they simply looked at him with shocked expressions. At this point Lupin returned to the compartment.

"Well, Harry, you certainly surprised us with that patronus. That is a very advanced piece of magic that requires a lot of power and control to be able to cast it successfully," Lupin said as he sat down.

"How are those 1st years?" Harry asked, trying to avoid the question.

"They'll recover. They received quite a fright when that Dementor entered their compartment, but only leads to another question. How did you know to give them chocolate?"

"All the things I learnt about Dementors came from books. I learnt what was necessary to summon a patronus the same way but this was the first time I'd done it. I have mastered a number of spells at the 1st attempt so it's nothing unusual." Harry knew it was a flimsy story and realised that, sooner or later, the truth would come out.

"I have sent a message on ahead of the train. Professor McGonagall will undoubtedly want to speak to you about it," Lupin said. "I think, for the moment, we should leave it here. We will be at Hogsmeade in about 10 minutes."

The remainder of the trip was spent in silence. Although nobody said anything Harry could tell they were bursting to ask more questions. Harry, meanwhile, was debating what else to tell them. Obviously nothing about Horcruxes or apparation or even animagus but perhaps letting on he was a parselmouth. He decided it was time to reveal more of his powers and hoped he could trust McGonagall to not tell Dumbledore. He decided, too, that Professor Remus Lupin should be told more about what he and Sirius were doing. It was only then he remembered what Sirius had said earlier.

As they disembarked the train he said, "Professor Lupin? I forgot to mention that Sirius says hi."

Lupin smiled. "You've already spoken to him about me then, have you? I imagine he was surprised to find out I'm a teacher now."

"He was, yes," Harry replied as he, Ron, Hermione and Neville boarded a carriage together.

Harry had barely entered the Entrance Hall before Professor McGonagall stopped both him and Hermione. McGonagall led them to her office before speaking. "Potter, Professor Lupin sent a message ahead informing the staff that cast a corporeal patronus on the train. Is this true?"

"Yes, Professor, and I've already told him and the students who were with us about it", Harry replied, hoping to divert some of the questions he was expecting.

"I am aware of that, yes, but the Patronus is very advanced magic. Quite frankly I do not understand how someone so young is able to cast such powerful magic. It really is incredible," McGonagall said.

"I just seem to have a natural ability with complex charms," Harry said, shrugging.

"Indeed." McGonagall was giving Harry one of her 'I know you're not telling me the truth and I am going to find out why,' looks. "Very well, kindly wait outside as I need to talk to Miss Granger about a private matter. We shall join you shortly."

Harry waited in the corridor until McGonagall and Hermione joined him. He noticed Hermione had a flushed look on her face but decided against asking why. He already knew about her time-turner from the last time but nobody was to know about that. He did guess, however, that sooner or later the information would slip out.

As they walked along the corridor Harry turned to McGonagall and asked, "Professor, I was wondering if I could add Care of Magical Creatures to my subjects for this year?"

"Any particular reason for this request, Potter?" she asked.

"I had a vision that Hagrid would be teaching it this year so I thought I'd ask."

"Hagrid is a teacher now?' Hermione asked, sounding surprised.

Professor McGonagall was somewhat taken aback. "Hagrid will indeed be teaching Care of Magical Creatures this year. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised knowing of your prodigious talent as a seer but I do wonder why you chose not to take Divination. As it is I shall ask Professor Hagrid if he is willing to let you join the class. I shall inform you of his decision tomorrow morning. Do you wish to add Divination as well?"

"No, thank-you but I think 3 subjects is enough. And anyway, I had a meeting with Professor Trelawney 2 years ago and I doubt she could help me in any way," Harry replied.

They entered the Great Hall at the same time Professor Flitwick was leaving, carrying the sorting hat as he left. Hermione expressed disappointment at missing the sorting as they sat in the seats Ron had reserved for them. After Dumbledore introduced Professor Lupin and confirmed Hagrid as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher they began the feast. Not surprisingly the main topic of conversation seemed to be Harry's Patronus. For his part Harry wasn't answering any questions and was simply trying to eat but he listened to what was happening around him. Most people seemed to be in awe of his achievement.

After the feast they followed Percy Weasley up to the Gryffindor common room. Once they reached the dormitories Harry said if anyone had any more questions about his Patronus he would answer them in the morning. With that, he got into bed.

Next morning the boys went down to breakfast together. There was some discussion about the events of the day before but most of them accepted Harry didn't want to talk about it. The only thing they asked was if they would be able to learn the charm themselves. Harry said it was a very advanced charm that required a lot of mental control to master but added they would master it eventually.

As they descended the stairs to the Entrance Hall Harry heard someone call his name. Turning toward the sound he saw Daphne Greengrass hurrying toward him.

"Morning, Daphne," he said as she approached. "How are mmph…" was as far as he got before Daphne hugged and kissed him.

Daphne stepped back before saying, "Thank-you for protecting my sister on the train yesterday." At this point she seemed to realise there were several people watching them. Her face turned bright red.

Harry was thinking about the trip. "Which of them is your sister?" he asked. By this stage everybody else was laughing.

It was Tracey who answered, Daphne appeared too embarrassed to speak. "Tallish blonde girl. Looks a lot like Daphne."

Now Harry remembered her. One of the girls had been blonde while the other 2 had darker hair. As they had all been sitting down he couldn't remember if any of them were particularly tall.

As they left for their respective tables Harry heard Tracey say to Daphne, "You just ran up to Harry Potter in a crowded hallway and kissed him. Now everybody will think you're a couple."

Professor McGonagall distributed timetables during breakfast. She told Harry Hagrid was delighted he was interested in Care of Magical Creatures and was happy for him to join the class. He noticed his 1st class for the day was Arithmancy. While reading through the rest of the timetable he heard Ron ask Hermione about her timetable.

"Hermione," Ron asked, "they've obviously made a mistake here. According to this you've got both Divination and Arithmancy at the same time. How will you manage that?"

"I've got it all sorted out with Professor McGonagall. I will be able to manage," she replied.

"I still don't see how it will work. You can't be in two places at once." Ron still sounded sceptical.

"I told you it's all arranged," Hermione snapped. "Now, are we going to class or not? Divination is in the North tower, it'll take ages to get there."

Hermione left the table with Ron and Neville right behind her. Harry left soon after for the Arithmancy classroom. Since he and Hermione were the only Gryffindors taking Arithmancy Harry thought he would be alone for this lesson at least. He assumed Hermione wouldn't want to reveal her secret on the 1st day but when he reached the Classroom he found Hermione already there.

"Hermione, I thought you were going to Divination just now?" he asked.

"What? Oh, yes of course. I ah… I changed my mind. Arithmancy seems so much more interesting."

Harry, of course, didn't believe her. Still, this did confirm to him that Hermione had a time-turner. He decided not to push it any further for now, instead he entered the classroom and sat at an empty desk. He expected Hermione to sit next to him but when the seat was taken he was surprised to realise it was Daphne Greengrass who was sitting there.

"Morning, Greengrass. I hope you're feeling better now," he said.

"Good morning, Harry ah… Potter," she said, not looking at him.

Harry glanced around the room, finally seeing Hermione sitting next to Tracey Davis. Hermione looked just as surprised as Harry felt.

"Good morning class. I am Professor Vector. We shall begin with the roll." Professor Vector was an older woman with greying hair. The class consisted of all 10 Ravenclaws, 5 Slytherins (Greengrass, Davis, Runcorn, Nott and Zabini) and 2 Hufflepuffs (McMillan and Bones) as well as Hermione and Harry. He noticed Beverley Runcorn was sitting alone, something she seemed to do quite often so he asked Daphne about it. She said Beverley Runcorn was not a very popular person, in fact the only person she seemed friendly with was Pansy Parkinson.

Harry enjoyed the class immensely. By the end he knew he had made the right choice by taking this subject instead of Divination. Their next class was to be Transfiguration and Harry made sure to sit next to Ron once he and the others had arrived from Divination. Harry thought Hermione was right behind him but, in fact, she arrived with Ron and seemed to be talking about the Divination lesson they had just had. Apparently Trelawney had told Hermione she was going to die a sudden death at a young age. Hermione seemed unimpressed but everybody else seemed worried for her safety.

After the class settled down Professor McGonagall started talking about human transformation. To demonstrate the point she changed into her animagus form and back again. Harry was one of the few students impressed by it.

"Really, what has got into so many of you today? I am used to my transformations being greeted with applause from classes," Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor," Hermione said, "we just had our 1st Divination lesson."

"Ah, I see," McGonagall said. "So, which of you is going to die this year?"

"I am," Hermione replied.

"Miss Granger, let me tell you that Professor Trelawney has predicted the death of a student every year since she started working here and, to date, none of those students has died," McGonagall said.

"Now you know why I am not taking Divination," Harry put in. "I doubt there is much she can teach me, if that was anything to go by."

"How can you say that?" Ron demanded. Seamus and Dean nodded in agreement. "She was right when she said Neville would break his 1st teacup and she made a couple of other predictions that could come true given time."

"I had to see her in 1st year, remember," Harry said. "As far as I can tell she relies on guesswork and coincidences rather than actual prophesy."

"That will be enough," McGonagall interrupted. "We are here to learn transfiguration, not debate Divination. Now, copy his down." With that she began writing notes on the days' lesson on the board.


	4. More Classes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 3: Chapter 4: More Classes

After Transfiguration they headed to the Hall for lunch. On their way Harry asked, "Hermione? You were in Arithmancy with me this morning so how could you have been in Divination? The classes are on at the same time."

Everybody who heard Harry looked at Hermione, clearly very interested in the answer.

"Oh, it's not important," Hermione said, clearly uncomfortable with the question. "I've got a lot of work to do, we were given homework from Arithmancy, remember. I'd better get started." With that she hurried off in the direction of the library.

"How did she get to Arithmancy?" Ron asked. "She was with us (indicating Neville and the others) from when we left here after breakfast."

"She arrived late at Arithmancy," Harry said. "I thought she was right behind me but Daphne Greengrass confirmed Hermione had come running down the hall after she and Tracey arrived. They didn't actually see where she came from either, she just appeared from round a corner but there had been no-one there a moment earlier."

Harry, of course, knew about the time turner Professor McGonagall had given Hermione but he wasn't going to let Ron or anyone else know about it. It was Hermione's secret, after all.

After lunch they left the castle heading toward where they could see Hagrid standing near his cabin. On the way Harry pulled Hermione aside. "Hermione, I know Professor McGonagall gave you a time turner yesterday."

"How did you find out about that?" she asked.

"It's the only logical way for you to be in 2 places at once, unless someone is using Polyjuice potion to impersonate you."

Hermione was both upset and angry. "Professor McGonagall made me promise not to tell anyone about it. She had to write all sorts of letters and references for me before the Ministry would allow me to use one. Nobody is supposed to know about it."

"Well, you didn't tell me so you haven't broken any rules but if I could figure it out so quickly then so can the others. I promise I won't ask you about it again and I won't enter into any debate with Ron or anyone else about your timetable but you will need to be a bit more subtle about using it. People will only get more suspicious as time goes on."

Hermione looked around nervously, Draco Malfoy and several other Slytherins were approaching. Malfoy was watching Harry and Hermione as he walked. "We need to get to class," she finally said.

They arrived outside Hagrid's cabin where Professor Hagrid told them to follow him. He led them to an empty paddock on the edge of the forest.

"Righ' then," Hagrid began. "The 1st thing yeh wanna do is open yer books to…"

"How do we open our books," Malfoy asked loudly. He, along with the rest of the class produced books that were held closed by various means. Some had sealed them with tape, others used a belt or a length of rope while some had squeezed them into tight bags or used bullclips.

Hagrid looked around the class, disappointment clearly showing on his face. "Hasn't anyone been able to open their books yet?" he asked. Nobody responded.

"Yeh gotta stroke the spine, like this." Hagrid took Hermione's book and ripped the tape off it. The book tried to bite but Hagrid ran his finger down the spine. The book shivered and fell open in his hand. "There. Tha's how yer do it," he said, returning the book to Hermione.

"How silly of us," Draco said, loudly. "Why didn't any of us think to stroke the book."

"Righ', anyway," Hagrid appeared to have lost track of what he was saying. "Well, I should get the magical creatures, shouldn't I?"

Hagrid left them a few minutes during which time Malfoy and his fellow Slytherins mumbled uncomplimentary things about him. They only stopped when Lavender Brown squealed and pointed to the creatures Hagrid was leading toward them.

The creatures were a strange cross between a giant eagle and a large horse. Harry recognised them as Hippogriffs but was just as interested in them as everybody else was. He recognised Buckbeak and paid special attention to him. Hagrid went over the appropriate instructions for working with such large animals. Harry paid attention but noticed that Malfoy and co. weren't listening. At the end of the instruction period Hagrid said, "Righ', who wants to go 1st then?"

"Professor Hagrid," Harry said but before he got any further Hagrid interrupted him.

"Good on yeh, Harry. Come on up."

"Actually sir, I was going to suggest you ask students to repeat back your instructions before allowing anyone near the Hippogriffs. I know, for example, Malfoy wasn't listening."

As Harry said that Malfoy, along with Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson snapped around and glared at him. Malfoy was clearly not happy about being called out.

"Is that true, Malfoy?" Hagrid asked.

"Of course I was listening. I'm not stupid you know," Malfoy snapped angrily.

"That's news to me," Ron muttered so only Harry and those nearby could hear.

"Alrigh', Malfoy. How do you approach a Hippogriff?" asked Hagrid.

Malfoy waited a second before replying. "You walk up to it and bow. If it bows back you can pat it."

"You do that an' it'll probably rip yer hand off," Hagrid growled in reply. "Harry, you tell him what yer supposed to do."

"You approach it carefully, maintaining eye contact. You stop a respectable distance and bow to it while keeping eye contact. Then you wait. If it bows back you approach closer to it and carefully reach out and touch it. If it doesn't bow back you back away. No sudden movements and always show it respect."

"Well done, Harry. I hope res' of yeh were listenin' 'cause Harry's right. No sudden movements an' always show em respect."

After that Hagrid allowed some students to approach the Hippogriffs but those who hadn't been paying attention were told to stay back. At the end of an accident free lesson the students returned to the castle. For homework Hagrid had told them to write at a report on handling Hippogriffs. He had also awarded Gryffindor 10 points for Harry correctly describing the method of approaching a Hippogriff during the lesson. Not surprisingly the Slytherins in the class were less than happy with Hagrid. Harry was happy he had averted any serious injury to any students present.

That evening Harry summoned Kreacher. He asked Kreacher to stay at Hogwarts where he would work in the kitchens. Unless Harry asked for something specific Kreacher was to perform the normal duties of any Hogwarts house elf.

The next day they had their 1st potions class for the year. Potions was generally bearable although Snape still liked picking on Neville whenever he made a mistake, something that, even with Harry's help, still happened more often than was desirable. Their 1st potion class required accurate measuring of the ingredients. Neville didn't quite get them right and Snape took pleasure in highlighting this for the rest of the class.

After the 1st few days things settled into their regular routine. The 1st Ancient Runes lesson was scheduled for the same day as the 1st DADA class with Professor Lupin. Harry, along with all the other Gryffindors were looking forward to it and they weren't disappointed. The class sat waiting were Lupin and most of the students had their books out but Harry wasn't. "I've had another vision," he said. "Remus, I mean, Professor Lupin has a practical class lined up that should be really interesting."

"Just so long as his practical classes are better than Lockhart's then it should be worthwhile," Ron said.

At this point Professor Lupin entered the room. "You can put your books away," he said. "Today we are going to have a practical lesson. If you would all like to follow me we'll get started."

At the mention of a practical lesson an excited murmur ran through the class. Practical DADA lessons were a rarity, their only previous one had been with Lockhart and had resulted in Neville and Ron needing medical treatment after Lockhart had abandoned them in a room full of escaped pixies. After that Lockhart had been banned from giving any practical lessons. During their 1st year Professor Quirrell had concentrated solely background information, really little more than an introduction to the subject.

As they approached the staffroom then ran into Peeves the poltergeist. As soon as peeves saw Lupin he began singing "Loony Loopy Lupin." The class wondered how Lupin would react.

"This is a very handy spell," Lupin said. "Watch closely. Waddiwasi."

The chewing gum Peeves had been forcing into the keyhole shot out and straight up Peeves' nostril. The poltergeist flew off down the corridor making rude gestures to Lupin as it went.

"That was cool," Dean said when he stopped laughing.

"Thank-you, Dean. Now this way." Lupin led them to the staffroom where they found Professor Snape.

"Don't bother closing the door, Lupin. I'd rather not see this. Perhaps you should be aware that this class contains Neville Longbottom. I urge you not to ask him to do anything unless Potter or Granger is holding his hand."

While the students glared at Snape Professor Lupin replied calmly, "I was rather hoping Neville would assist me in a demonstration and I'm sure he will perform admirably."

Neville looked unhappy as Snape left the room. Lupin pointed to a large wardrobe at the other end of the room. Suddenly the wardrobe lurched. "Nothing to worry about," Lupin said, "It's only a boggart."

From the reactions of some of the students it was clear they felt a boggart was something to be worried about. For his part Harry was only interested if his boggart would still be a Dementor. Lupin was speaking, "Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart is?"

Hermione's hand was up in an instant. Lupin nodded to her. "It's a shape shifter. It can take the form of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most."

"Correct, Hermione. At the moment the boggart doesn't know which of us it will encounter first. This gives us a big advantage over it. Can anyone tell me why?"

Hermione put her hand up but Lupin asked Harry instead. "Harry, can you tell us the reason?"

"Because there are so many of us, including Hufflepuffs, it won't know what to turn into," Harry said, reminding Lupin that there were other students present as well as the Gryffindors.

"Yes, of course there are. Neville, what frightens you the most?" Lupin asked.

Neville mumbled something that made Hannah Abbott who was closest to him smile.

"Sorry, Neville, I didn't catch that."

"Professor Snape," Neville said in a louder voice. Many students laughed and Neville went red.

Lupin suppressed a laugh. "Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother, correct?"

"Yes sir, but I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no you misunderstand me. I was wondering if you could picture the clothes she normally wears," Lupin said, smiling at him.

"A green dress," said Neville, "and she always wears a hat with a stuffed vulture on it."

"Does she carry a handbag?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah, a big red one."

"Now, the charm for repelling a boggart is simple enough. You have to think of something that makes you laugh and, with that in mind say the spell 'Riddiculus'. Practice without wands, first."

The whole class shouted "Riddiculus."

"That's right. Before we begin I want everyone to think of what frightens them the most then think of a way to make it look funny. Neville, are you ready?" Lupin asked.

Neville nodded and approached the wardrobe.

"Everybody else stand back. Neville, here we go." Lupin opened the wardrobe and Professor Snape stepped out, glaring spitefully at Neville.

"Riddiculus," Neville shouted, pointing his wand at the Boggart. There was a loud pop and Snape was wearing a green dress and a vulture topped hat while carrying a big red handbag. Everybody burst out laughing.

"Well done, Neville," Lupin shouted. "Come along, who wants to go next?"

Several students from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff stepped forward to face the boggart after Neville's success. When Ron stepped up there were several screams, Ron's Boggart was, after all, a giant spider and that was more than many students could handle. Other than himself 3 Hufflepuffs, Wayne Hopkins, Sally-Anne Perks and Catherine Spinks stayed near the back. He noticed Hermione near the front but someone else always seemed to get in front of her. Finally Harry decided it was time for him to face the boggart.

He expected the boggart to turn into a Dementor and briefly considered casting a Patronus against it, but in the end he decided to treat it as a normal boggart. He stepped to the front, facing the boggart and watched as it turned into…


	5. Boggart Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 3: Chapter 5: Boggart Surprise

He expected the boggart to turn into a Dementor and briefly considered casting a Patronus against it, but in the end he decided to treat it as a normal boggart. He stepped to the front, facing the boggart and watched as it turned into… Dumbledore.

Harry was surprised and he could tell from those around him they were surprised too. After a moments' hesitation Harry pointed his wand and yelled "Riddiculus". Boggart Dumbledore was about say something but instead swallowed a mouthful of beard and began choking.

Professor Lupin stepped up and the boggart changed into a full moon. Lupin said "Riddiculus" and it became a deflating balloon which charged towards Neville. For the second time he dressed boggart Snape in his grandmother's clothes. Neville burst out laughing as the boggart exploded into wisps of smoke.

"Right then everyone, well done," professor Lupin said as the smoke cleared away. "Each of you who faced the boggart or answered one of my questions shall receive 5 points. Class dismissed."

Harry was one of the 1st to leave. It had come as a great shock to him to see his boggart was Professor Dumbledore. Could he really consider the Headmaster to be a threat? Certainly Harry had been trying to avoid him for the last 2 years but that was because he was hiding certain truths from him. Harry had secrets he didn't want Dumbledore to know about. Taken in that context the boggart started to make more sense. It wasn't Dumbledore he was afraid of it was what would happen if Dumbledore learnt the truth. Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm.

"Harry," Ron said loudly. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last minute or so."

Harry shook himself. "Sorry, Ron. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Such as; 'Why are you afraid of Dumbledore?' perhaps?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, exactly," Harry replied. "I think it's more like I'm afraid of what will happen if the wrong people find out about a secret I'm hiding. I don't trust Dumbledore, never have in fact, and I think that's why my fear manifested itself in him."

"Are you going to tell us what it is you're hiding?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry replied. "It's nothing personal against you or any other student, it's something Madam Bones mentioned over Easter." That was a lie but he hoped it would be enough to divert some questions he would rather not answer.

"Well, ok I guess," Ron said. "Let's get back to the common room. I haven't played anyone other than Fred and George at wizard chess in a while."

"Sorry, Ron, but I've got Ancient Runes this afternoon. I might as well get there early since Remus, I mean, Professor Lupin let us out early."

Harry headed towards the Ancient Runes classroom. He found several students already there, all of them Ravenclaws. He assumed they must have had a free period since it was unlikely they were let out early. Shortly after he arrived the rest of the class turned up. Hermione was the only other Gryffindor while the only Hufflepuffs were Susan and Zacharias Smith. A quick head count revealed the only Slytherin not present was Nott. Someone knocked on the door but there was no reply. From that Harry assumed the door must be locked.

Soon, he noticed the group were studying the door itself. "What's so interesting about a door?" Malfoy asked when he saw what they were doing.

"There's a rune carved on the door. None of us has been able translate it yet," replied Anthony Goldstein, one of the Ravenclaws.

"Let me see that," Hermione said as she pushed her way to the front of the group. Harry joined her. Although he had never taken runes before he had read Sirius' old textbooks and had an idea of what common runes looked like.

"Well, its 2 symbols so that probably means 2 separate words," Harry said.

"It could be two syllables," Hermione said but Harry shook his head.

"If they were syllables they would be connected in some way. These are separate, see." He pointed to a small open gap between the symbols.

"How do you know so much, Potter," Anthony asked.

"I asked Sirius about runes. He took the subject when he was a pupil here and he gave me a basic overview of standard symbols and how they were arranged."

"Both of them look like double syllable words," Michael Corner, another Ravenclaw, put in. Anthony agreed with him. Harry wasn't so sure but thought they were probably right.

"Of course. Now I see," Hermione added. "The 2nd one is 'a' and 'pri' and the other one looks like a door."

"So it means door appear does it?" asked Morag MacDougal, another Ravenclaw.

"No. it's in Latin," Anthony said. "It says door open in Latin." He said the phrase in Latin and the door opened.

"Well, I'm glad someone figured it out," said a voice from inside the room. "Come along, settle down."

Once everybody had taken their seats, Daphne once again sitting next to Harry and Beverley Runcorn again sitting alone, the middle aged woman at the front spoke again. "I am Professor Babbling and it is my job to teach you Runic languages. It is already clear that I have my work cut out for me, although you really aren't any worse than last years' class. It took them at least as long as you did to figure out how to open the door."

Professor Babbling then took the roll. Once finished she began to explain the course requirements, saying that, in order to pass their end of year exam, they would need to be able to translate a standard set of Runes and then use them to write an essay. The translation would be more important, the essay would be just to show they knew how to write in what was, in effect, a foreign language.

She also mentioned that, starting in 5th year, they would be required to enchant stones with runes. This was a requirement for their Owl exam. If they chose to progress beyond 5th year they would learn to adapt Runes into an everyday setting. Harry realised that Ancient Runes would probably be the most important subject he would take in his whole Hogwarts career and was already thinking of ways Runes could be used to ward property or for personal protection.

After class Harry left with Hermione. They had only gone a short distance when she asked him, "Why are you afraid of Dumbledore?"

"I did say I have some secrets I don't want him to find out. I think that answers your question."

Hermione wasn't prepared to give up. "What are you hiding? Whatever it is it must be very important if you're not even going to trust your best friends."

"It's a secret. That's all I'm prepared to say. Can we please talk about something else? How are you finding your new subjects?"

"I like Arithmancy. Divination seems to be a waste of time, I think you had the right idea by not taking it. The others are ok, I guess. What about you?"

Relieved by the change in topic Harry said, "I think Ancient Runes is going to be my favourite subject. It seems to be the one with the most practical uses. I can see places where Runes could be used to improve protection around important things or to just enhance the magical effects of other items."

They arrived back at the common room. Harry had the rest of the afternoon off so he took out the Marauder's Map and activated it for the 1st time that year.

He decided to experiment with the map. He wondered if it could be asked to locate a specific person within the castle. Taking out his wand he tapped the map and said "Locate Luna Lovegood." He chose Luna because he hadn't seen her since the beginning of term. As he watched the map it changed. Most of the names faded out leaving Luna's name clearly visible. She was in the potions classroom. He tapped the map and said, "Show everybody." All the other names returned but Harry could still see Luna in class with the rest of the Ravenclaw second years. It appeared they shared this class with Hufflepuff which meant that Gryffindor and Slytherin must share as well.

Next Harry tapped the map and said, "Locate Peter Pettigrew." All the names faded away this time making it clear Pettigrew was not at Hogwarts. Satisfied, he restored the map and closed it down. After returning the map to its hiding place he went back to the common room and joined Ron who was playing chess against Dean.

"Harry?" Ron asked. "Can you show me how to cast that Patronus thingy?"

"It is a very complex spell. I suppose I could try but I don't know if I could do it," Harry said.

'I don't suppose you want to talk about your boggart?" Ron asked.

"No. I've already explained it best I can. Asking for another explanation would be pointless."

Harry decided he wanted some time alone. After returning to the dormitory to collect his invisibility cloak he left the common room and went to the Room of Requirement. He accessed the storeroom, looking for old books about Runes and Arithmancy. Once there it occurred to him he should have asked for a library so, after leaving the room, he tried for such a place. What he got was a reading room similar to the drawing room at Sirius'.

He found a number of useful books that had information in them that he could use. After noting the titles of the best books he left the Room of Requirement. After checking his watch he realised he was late for dinner so he headed to the kitchens intending to ask Kreacher to serve him.

He quickly sought out Kreacher and asked for any leftovers from the evening's meal. While was eating the kitchen door opened and Susan Bones and Megan Jones entered.

"Hello, Harry," Susan said. "I didn't think any other students would be in here."

"I missed dinner," Harry replied.

"We didn't, but we are greedy," Megan added.

"Speak for yourself," Susan said. "I'm just here for an evening drink. Can you bring me a cup of tea and some biscuits or cake?" she added, talking to the elf who had approached them.

"Certainly, miss," the elf replied. Soon after two more elves arrived carrying a pot of tea with milk sugar and several cups as well as snacks to accompany it.

"May we join you?" Megan asked Harry.

"Sure, take a seat," he replied.

Harry ate while the girls shared their tea and cake. Eventually Megan asked him, "Everybody is talking about that spell you used on the Dementor. Do you think you could teach us how to do it?"

"It is a very complex spell. Professor Lupin said it's not even taught at Hogwarts. I doubt even most 7th years could master it."

"But you did," added Susan. "So it must be possible for anyone to learn if they try hard enough."

Harry sighed. "You're not the 1st person to ask me to help them learn the Patronus. I suggest you talk to Professor Lupin. He might be able to teach you."

"What if he says no. will you teach us then?" asked Megan.

"Why don't we give you time to think, Harry," Susan interrupted before Harry could answer. He was relieved, he remembered back in 1st year where Ron had said no to Megan and earned a slap in the face.

"I suppose I could do that," Harry said. He was already planning to talk to Remus and Sirius about other matters. He would bring this up at the same time.

"That's all we can ask for Harry, thank-you. We'll see you later, then," Susan said as she and Megan left the table. They left the teapot behind along with a cup and some cake etc. Harry decided, since he was still hungry, he'd finish it for them. That was probably why they had left it, after all.


	6. New Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 3: Chapter 6: The New Marauders

Saturday arrived early. Wood dragged Harry out of bed at 6-30 to head down to the Quidditch pitch for training. Wood promised training would be over by 10-00 but he still wanted to get an early start. Harry wasn't the only one unhappy about having to train so early, the rest of the team grumbled all the way to the pitch.

Wood had learnt his lesson from last year, as soon as they assembled on the pitch they were in the air warming up. Shortly before 10-00 they finished and the team hurried back to the castle to eat. As they left, however, Wood told them to be ready at the same time tomorrow and added that they would have a tactics session after lunch as well.

Once they had returned to the castle and eaten they went to Professor McGonagall's office and told her of Wood's plan to have a tactics session after their training session the next day.

"Wood knows the rules," McGonagall said. "Teams are only allowed to train 4 times a week and it is strongly implied that these sessions must be on different days, although admittedly it doesn't say that specifically. I shall be speaking to him about this next time I see him."

"Thank-you, Professor," Angelina Johnson said as the team left for their regular Saturday pursuits. For Harry this meant a study session in the library. When he arrived he found about 20 students already there. Among the newcomers were a group of 3 1st years. He recognised them as the students from the train. Astoria Greengrass did look like her sister while the other 2 also seemed to resemble older students. Daphne introduced the 1st years as Astoria Greengrass, Rebecca Harper and Lucille Pucey.

"Harry?" Susan Bones asked as soon as he sat down. "Have you had time to think about our conversation from Thursday yet?"

"Not really," he replied. "I was going to talk to Professor Lupin after we finish here. If anyone does the teaching it should be him. I'm just a student."

"May I ask what conversation you are referring to?" Daphne asked. Clearly others wanted to ask the same question.

"Susan and Megan asked me to teach them the Patronus charm, and they weren't the 1st, either."

"Well, let's get to work," Hermione said before the conversation could continue.

Harry was sitting between Daphne and Susan. He was aware that both girls liked him and after Daphne's recent enthusiastic display he felt that Susan had decided to take a more direct approach as well. He decided when he talked to Professor Lupin and Sirius later that afternoon he'd ask for their advice on how to deal with it.

The study session went on quite late. By the time they'd finished most of the younger students had already left. As the numbers thinned out Harry took the opportunity to talk to Luna Lovegood.

"Luna?"

"Hello Harry. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. How about you? Everything ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine thank-you. I enjoy these study sessions. It's almost like having friends I can share things with."

Ginny Weasley and Su Li both looked up, surprised by Luna's comment. "Luna," Ginny said in an annoyed sounding voice, "We are friends. We spend time together; we visit each other's houses during the holidays; we work together when we're at school."

Harry turned to Su. "I hope there have been no serious incidents since Easter."

"Her housemates treat her ok, although Luna doesn't make it easy. You heard her now, she'd rather be alone than have friends," Su replied.

"Luna, let's go for a walk," Ginny said. They left the table, pausing only to collect their work.

Harry excused himself from the table. He headed back to the common room, dropping off his school bag and picking up the Marauder's Map. After activating it he confirmed Remus Lupin was in his office so Harry set off for there. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Lupin said. "Harry, what can I do for you?"

"Hello, Professor. I was wondering if we could bring Sirius into the conversation. I've got a special mirror that we can use."

Lupin smiled. "Sirius gave you that did he? I remember how he and your father always used those mirrors to talk to each other whenever they had separate detentions. Place it on my desk here."

He placed the mirror on the desk and called Sirius.

"Hello, Harry. Nothing wrong I hope?" Sirius asked.

"No. everything's fine. I'm here with Professor Lupin. I've got some things to discuss with both of you."

"Remus. It's good to see you again. How is Harry doing in class?"

"Very well. You know he cast a corporeal Patronus on the train of course," Lupin said.

"I heard about it, yeah. Very impressive, Harry. I think even I may have underestimated you. Remus, is it safe to talk? No eavesdroppers around?"

"One moment, Sirius. I'll put up some privacy wards," Lupin said.

"Can I help you with those, Professor? I know the Muffiliato charm."

Sirius and Remus were both surprised. "You know that charm?" Sirius asked. "Has Snape been giving you private lessons?"

Harry almost burst out laughing. "Snape giving me private lessons is about as likely as Dumbledore telling me the truth. That's not going to happen."

"What do you mean, Dumbledore not telling you the truth?" Lupin asked as he put the privacy spells in place.

Once he'd finished Harry said, "I know Dumbledore is lying to me. He is denying me knowledge I have every right to. For example, he has never told me about the prophecy made before I was born that caused Voldemort to go after me. It wasn't my parents he was after, it was me."

"How do you know this?" Lupin was in shock.

"I saw the truth in one of my many visions. I don't think I told Sirius everything about this one but he knows most of it."

"Harry did tell me most of that, yes," Sirius put in. "I think you can now see why Harry's boggart turned out to be Dumbledore."

"How did you find that out?" Harry asked Sirius but it was Lupin who answered.

"I told him. I told Dumbledore, too, but now I think I may have made a mistake."

"Anyway. Sirius I think we can trust Remus, sorry, Professor Lupin with a few more secrets. What do you say?"

"I assume you want to tell him most of what Madam Bones knows? I think that would be a good idea. Remus, what Harry and I are about to tell you is confidential. It is important that Dumbledore does not learn of any of it."

"All right then. I swear that I will not inform Dumbledore of any of what you are about to tell me. I assume that also includes any other staff member or student as well?" Remus asked.

"Naturally," Sirius said. "The fewer people that know the better."

"What is it you don't want Dumbledore to find out?" Lupin asked.

"First of all, Sirius and I are hunting Horcruxes. Lord Voldemort made several-at least 5 that we are aware of," Harry explained.

"Horcruxes? I don't think I've heard of them. What are they?"

"A Horcrux is a fragment of a persons' soul that has been separated from the whole and concealed in an object. Making a Horcrux supposedly makes a person immortal and Voldemort had at least 5 of them," Harry explained.

"Between us Harry and I have destroyed 4 with the help of our houses elves and we know the location of the 5th. We just can't get to it at the moment," Sirius put in.

"Why is that?" asked Lupin.

"It's in a vault at Gringotts," Harry said. "At the moment none of us has access to it."

"Have you tried asking for the vault to be searched for illegal artefacts?"

"We have to be careful there," Sirius explained. "We cannot target that specific vault without tipping off the wrong people. The vault in question belongs to Bellatrix Lestrange. I needn't tell you who she is of course?"

"Yes. I see what you mean. There appears to be very little I can do to help you, at least for now. How did you destroy them? I imagine it no easy task to destroy something like that."

"Back in 1st year, I located the Chamber of Secrets. Salazar Slytherin built it when they built the castle and he left a Basilisk in it," Harry began.

Lupin was shocked to say the least but indicated Harry should continue.

"I talked to Moaning Myrtle. She was killed by the Basilisk about 50 years ago and still haunts the bathroom she died in, the bathroom that hides the entrance to the Chamber. From what she told me I realised it was a Basilisk so I researched how to kill it. I entered the Chamber with a rooster and made it crow. For some strange reason the crow of a rooster is fatal to Basilisks. After it died I remove several of its fangs. We've been using these fangs to destroy the Horcruxes."

After Harry finished Lupin sat down. "How much does Dumbledore know?" he asked.

"Almost none of what I told you, certainly nothing about Basilisks and Horcruxes," said harry.

"Was this the only reason for taking me into your confidence?"

"Not entirely," Sirius said. "I am pleased Harry has decided to trust you since there are certain other matters where your help would be appreciated. As you must have noticed Harry has considerable ability at spell casting. I am trying to expand his knowledge and abilities at an accelerated rate. Since you are now his teacher you can offer him more assistance than I could."

"Would that include helping him with apparation lessons?" Lupin asked.

"No. I can do that already, and I'm pretty good at occlumency too," Harry replied.

Lupin looked shocked. "You've already mastered apparation?"

"Yeah. Sirius helped me, and we had other help too."

Lupin walked away, trying to calm down. Harry and Sirius waited for him to return. "I wonder what other powerful magic you want to learn, Harry," Lupin said. "I have a feeling it may involve animagus training, correct?"

"Yes, that's what we mean," Sirius confirmed. Harry nodded in agreement.

"What about normal schoolwork? Have you considered how much extra you're taking on here?"

"I was looking at once a week, possibly on a Sunday, if you don't mind?" Harry asked Lupin.

Lupin considered the idea for several moments. Eventually he decided he would try. "I want you to realise, Harry, it is somewhat against my better judgement that I am agreeing to this. And it may happen that the meeting will have to be cancelled. Things may happen that prevent us meeting."

"It doesn't have to be every Sunday. Once or twice a month should be enough, Professor," Harry said.

"Alright then," Lupin said. "Anything else you want to discuss while we're here?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, several other students have asked me if I can teach them the Patronus charm."

"I'll speak to Dumbledore about that," Lupin said. "I assume you are reluctant to tutor them yourself?"

"Yeah. I don't feel comfortable with it."

"That surprises me," Sirius put in. "A good way to learn something properly is to help others learn. I thought that was why you have these weekly study sessions in the library."

"Do you think I like showing off?" Harry asked him.

"No. but I have heard some students do hold you in awe for your knowledge and abilities."

Harry had to admit that was true. "Generally only the younger ones do that. Kind of annoying, too," he said.

"Anything else you want to mention while we're here?" Lupin asked.

"There is one thing," Harry said. Over the last week several girls have been making moves on me. Daphne Greengrass especially seems to be getting very friendly."

"I heard about that," Lupin put in. "I believe she ran up to you in a crowded hallway and kissed you, correct?"

"Why didn't you tell me about that, Harry? As your guardian I think I should know about such matters."

"It was because I protected her sister on the train. She was one of those 1st years I told you about, Professor," Harry replied.

"I assume Miss Greengrass is one of the students who wants your help with a Patronus?" asked Lupin.

"Yeah. She's one. Daphne's a good looking girl but she seems a bit of a snob. She talks down to people she thinks are inferior. Her cousin and I seem to be the only non-purebloods she thinks of as equals."

"My advice is talk to her," Sirius put in. "Maybe she's the girl for you, maybe not. I know Susan Bones still likes you. Is she another one of these girls you mentioned?"

"Yeah. Also Astoria Greengrass, Ginny Weasley and a couple of others, I think. Do either of you have any advice?"

"Take your time," Sirius replied. "You're only 13. It's not as if you're an old man yet."

"For once I am in complete agreement with Sirius," Lupin added. "No need to rush. As for those extra classes, we'll see how it goes. It's only the 1st week. I think that by the time you start regular weekly lessons you may find you have a lot of work to do. I know I will. I've got classes to plan, work to mark results to record. It's going to be a busy year, Harry."

"I better get going," Harry said. "The others may be wondering where I've gone. Good-bye, Sirius, Professor Lupin."

"Bye, Harry. Keep out of trouble," Sirius said as the mirror went blank. Harry placed the mirror in his pocket and left for the common room.


	7. Another Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 3: Chapter 7: Another Surprise

After Sunday morning's training Wood called the team together. It was obvious to the rest that he was unhappy about something and they had a fair idea why.

"I spoke to McGonagall yesterday and she told me that tactics session I had scheduled for this afternoon counts as 1 of our 4 training sessions for the week. Because of this I have cancelled it but I still expect you to get together and discuss tactics for our upcoming games as often as possible. I know you're all as disappointed as I am with this but, unfortunately we have no choice," he said.

Harry could tell nobody else was disappointed to hear this but he, like the others, pretended to feel the same way Wood felt. After changing Harry went to the kitchens to get something to eat. While in the Entrance Hall he checked his map and noted that Dumbledore was in the kitchen. Seeing this he changed his mind and went into the Great Hall. Unfortunately there was no food on the tables so he decided a trip to Hagrid's was in order. He was hungry enough to even try some of Hagrid's cooking. From the map he knew Ron and Hermione were already there so he assumed he would be able to get a cup of tea if nothing else.

Upon arrival Hagrid let him into the house. Ron had been asking about some of the creatures they would be learning about in the future.

"Ye'll find wi' the res' of the class, Ron. It wouldn't be fair to the others if I told yer wha' to expect now would it?" Hagrid explained.

"Harry," Hermione began, "have you had breakfast yet?"

"No I haven't," Harry replied. "I went to the kitchens but Dumbledore was there so I couldn't go in."

"Why don' yer like Dumbledore, Harry?" Hagrid asked.

Harry thought carefully before answering. "It's not so much I don't like him as I don't trust him. I know he is hiding things from me and, as a result, I'm now hiding things from him."

"Yeh gotta trust people more, Harry," Hagrid said. "if Professor Dumbledore is hidin' things from yer then he mus' have a good reason for doin' it. Maybe yeh should trust him more. Yeh never know, if you tell him ev'rythin' then he might tell you more."

"Hagrid does have a point, you know," Hermione added. "I quite agree you shouldn't withhold secrets from the people you can help you the most, unless, of course, you made a promise to someone else that is more important."

"Why?" Ron asked. "Are you not telling us something important?"

Harry was surprised Ron asked such an intelligent question. So, apparently, was Hermione.

"Of course not, Ron. Why would I withhold information from my closest friends?" she asked.

"Anyway," Harry interrupted. "Hermione does have a point, though. Perhaps the reason I don't trust Dumbledore is because I am hiding information from him that is not mine to give out."

"I suppose that could make sense," Hermione said. "But, who could be more important than Professor Dumbledore?"

"There are certain people I trust more than others," Harry said. "I am not prepared to say who they are but, trust me, the information I have is important and should be kept to as few people as possible. And I'm not the only one who doesn't trust Dumbledore."

"Who else doesn't trust him," Ron asked.

"There are people at the Ministry of Magic, including Madam Bones. You remember in 1st year when Dumbledore was hiding the Philosopher's Stone here? There was an enquiry at the Ministry about that as well as other things that have been happening. I think they have the right idea and that is the main reason I don't trust him."

Hagrid listened carefully to what Harry said. When he spoke he made it clear where his loyalties lay. "I trust Dumbledore more than I trust the Ministry, Harry. I think yer wrong to trust them. What has the Ministry done to help yer?"

"Madam Bones has done some things I am not prepared to talk about. She, along with Sirius and a few others have helped me in a number of matters," Harry replied. "I didn't come here to talk about why I don't trust Dumbledore, I was hoping to catch up with friends and maybe have a cup of tea. I have to leave because I still need to finish some homework." After saying that he headed a back to the castle.

All in all, it had been a bad morning for Harry. He knew sooner or later he would either have to tell Ron and Hermione everything or find some new friends who didn't ask so many questions. He felt uncomfortable with the situation he was now in and felt he needed help from someone he trusted. The obvious choice was Professor Lupin so that was where he went.

After Lupin let him in Harry quickly outlined the problem. At Lupin's suggestion he called Sirius.

"Sirius? Ron, Hermione and Hagrid were asking a lot of questions about why I don't trust Dumbledore. It's starting to become annoying and I'm not sure how to handle it," Harry said once Sirius appeared in the mirror.

"I think you're going to have to tell them the truth. Maybe not Hagrid since he can't be trusted with a secret but at least tell the others. They are your friends and it's possible they are concerned about you," Sirius said. Lupin agreed.

"How is this for an idea?" began Lupin. "Bring Ron, Hermione and any other students or staff you trust to my office this afternoon at 2 o'clock. Then we can discuss some of the things you're hiding. Even if they can't help you they will respect you more and will ask fewer questions in the future."

With that settled Harry returned to the Hall for lunch. When Ron arrived Harry told him that he was prepared to tell him and Hermione certain things but asked they accept the fact there were things he didn't want to discuss. When Hermione came in soon after he said the same thing to her.

At 2 o'clock they headed to Lupin's classroom. "Come in," Lupin said when they knocked. "Harry told me you are asking a lot of questions about things he doesn't want to talk about. We are going to tell you some things but there are others that Harry feels are of no importance to you. I think it reasonable he be allowed to keep quiet about things he doesn't want to talk about."

"We just want to know why Harry doesn't trust Dumbledore," Hermione said. "I cannot see any reason for it."

"I don't trust Dumbledore because he is not telling me things I feel I have a right to know. In fact, in many cases I already know about them but he still won't tell me anything. To me it seems he is the one who should more open about certain matters."

"Before we go any further," Lupin interrupted, "I think we should bring Sirius into the discussion. Harry, call him up with your mirror."

Harry took the mirror from his pocket and said, "Sirius Black."

"Harry, I assume you have Ron and Hermione with you?" Sirius replied.

"We're in Professor Lupin's office. Nobody else is here, though."

"Harry has already said Dumbledore is withholding information and I've asked Ron and Hermione to respect Harry's right to silence," Lupin added.

"That sounds reasonable," Sirius put in. "Carry on, Harry."

"I know about the prophecy made before I was born that named me as the one who would defeat Voldemort," Harry continued. The others winced when Voldemort's name was mentioned. "I know, too, it was Dumbledore who left me at the Dursley's after my parents were killed, and you all know how badly they treat me. In short, I have every reason to not trust him."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" asked Hermione.

"I believe I did. I said it differently but the meaning is the same. I don't trust Dumbledore and would prefer to have as little contact as necessary with him."

"Why didn't you say this front of Hagrid?" asked Ron.

"You heard him this morning. He trusts Dumbledore completely, even though it was the Ministry that finally got his expulsion overturned. Dumbledore did nothing beforehand."

"I can vouch for what Harry is saying, too," Sirius said. "Harry and I asked the Ministry to look into it after we uncovered evidence that pointed to Hagrid being innocent. Dumbledore must have had this information too but chose not to do anything with it."

"I guess that does explain why you don't trust him," said Hermione.

"I take it you don't want to talk about it anymore?" Ron asked.

"No. Can we forget about it and go back to being friends the way we were before this came up?" asked Harry.

Ron and Hermione both agreed so they said goodbye to Sirius and Professor Lupin and walked back towards the common room.

They were walking down to corridor to Gryffindor tower when they saw Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson ahead of them. Fred opened a door to let Angelina in before he caught sight of the trio. He signalled them to keep going just as Angelina screamed. She ran from the room shouting "SNAKES, loads of them."

Fred, Ron and Hermione drew their wands but Harry pushed past them into the room. As he suspected the snakes were Sam and Steven, along with three smaller snakes. When he entered they began slithering toward him.

((Hello, Sam; hello Steven)).

"Harry, what are you doing," Ron said in a strangled whisper.

"You're not talking to them?" squeaked Hermione.

((Hello, Harry, allow us to introduce our offspring,)) hissed Sam, pointing to three smaller snakes now crawling toward him.

"Guys," Harry said in English. "I would like you to meet Sam, Steven and their children. I brought Sam to Hogwarts back in 1st year and she bit Peter Pettigrew. She is the reason Sirius is free."

"Oh my," moaned Hermione.

"You can talk to snakes," Ron whispered, "and they treat you like a friend?"

Harry nodded before turning back to the snakes. One of the babies was crawling over Harry's foot. He knelt down and placed his hand under its chin, immediately it began slithering up his arm.

((Have you named them yet?)) Harry asked.

((Not yet,)) replied Sam. ((We were wondering if you could help us. 2 of them are boys while the one on your left leg is a girl.))

The snake currently crawling over Harry's left leg looked up while the others, one now halfway up his arm and the other having placed its head on Harry's right thigh hissed greetings.

"What on earth is going on here?" Professor McGonagall was standing in the doorway looking horrified.

"Hello, Professor. These are my pet snakes and, please don't shout, it upsets them." All 5 snakes were currently hissing loudly. Harry could tell they were upset.

"Your PET snakes?"

"Yes, Professor. This is Sam," Harry pointed out Sam amongst the group, "she bit Peter Pettigrew back in 1st year."

"You owned the snake that attacked Pettigrew?"

"She is my pet but I don't own her per se. She and her family are companions, familiars might be a better word."

"And what are you doing at the moment?"

"Thinking of names for the young ones. Please excuse me for a moment," Harry said before turning his attention to the snakes.

((I will call this one Stuart,)) the snake in question had settled itself around Harry's shoulders. He gently patted its head as he spoke.

He turned to the one resting against his thigh. ((This one I will call Sebastian, and the girl I will call Sara.))

((Thank-you, Harry. I hope we haven't caused you too much trouble. It is unusual for any other people to come into this room which is why we chose to wait here,)) Sam said.

((I'm sure it will be ok. You haven't hurt anyone after all,)) Harry said before carefully placing all the snakes back on the floor and standing up.

Once Harry was standing Professor McGonagall told him to follow her. They were going to see Dumbledore. McGonagall locked the door behind her as they left.

**Author's Note: **Text inside (( )) is in Parselmouth. I put this at the end so as to not ruin the surprise.


	8. Dumbledore's Office

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 3: Chapter 8: Dumbledore's Office

Professor McGonagall led Harry to a gargoyle where she gave a password. The gargoyle stepped aside and she took him up a spiral staircase that moved as they climbed. At the top of the stairs was a door. McGonagall knocked and entered the room. Professor Dumbledore was seated behind his desk. Harry took his time, taking in the details of the room. He noted Fawkes on his perch near the door and the sorting hat on its stool behind Dumbledore's desk.

"Good afternoon, Harry," Dumbledore said, interrupting Harrys' review of the room.

"Good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore," Harry replied.

"Please sit down Harry. I would like to have a talk with you about this afternoons' snake incident."

Harry sat down before starting, "I brought Sam with me to the castle back in 1st year. I met her in Little Whinging before I came to Hogwarts. She was very friendly and I asked her to come here with me. She seemed happy at the prospect of an unlimited supply of mice."

"I imagine she would be," Dumbledore replied. Harry could tell that Dumbledore was trying to glean information from his mind using occlumency but Harry was prepared. He was holding an image of total blackness in his mind. "So, how did you come to have 5 snakes all, seemingly, wanting to be your friends or pets?"

"After Sam bit Peter Pettigrew she set about finding a mate. She met Steven later that year and they went off to start a family. The 3 smaller snakes are their children. I was giving them their names when Professor McGonagall arrived. This afternoon was the 1st time I'd seen them in over a year."

"You know, of course, Hogwarts does not permit the keeping of snakes as pets. You are allowed a cat, an owl or a toad," said Dumbledore.

"Then why were the Weasleys allowed to keep a pet rat?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore realised Harry had seen through his plan. He smiled before replying. "Very well. I will allow you to keep the snakes provided you can prove they are not a threat to students or other pets," he said.

"That's easy," Harry replied. "All I need to do is to remind them they are not to bite anyone or anything other than mice. Is that all sir?"

"Albus, are you going to allow Potter to keep a family of snakes in the castle?" McGonagall interrupted.

"I see no danger to the students or staff. Apparently they have already been helpful. One of them did expose Pettigrew and are rather a lot of mice in the castle," Dumbledore replied.

"Very well, Albus, but I must express my concern on this matter. It only takes one accident, after all."

"I shall note your concerns, Minerva," Dumbledore replied as he took a quill and began writing what had been said. When he finished he turned back to Harry. "Harry. Is there anything else you would like to discuss while we are here?"

"Not unless you would like to summon Professor Lupin. I am not prepared to discuss the matter I'm sure you are implying without him being present."

"I assume we are talking about your boggart?"

"Yes, that is what I mean," Harry replied.

"I admit to being surprised when Professor Lupin told me that I was the thing you feared the most, but I believe I understand your meaning. It is not so much myself you fear but what I stand for. You have secrets that you do not want people to find out and, as a result, you have built up powerful shields against what you see as a potential threat. Harry, please understand that what I do I do to protect the innocent. Perhaps you feel I should be more open with you? Indeed, perhaps I should. What is the one thing you would most like to know?"

Harry decided this might be a chance to see if Dumbledore was prepared to tell him the truth. Thinking carefully, he decided which question he would ask. "Professor, why did Voldemort try to kill me when I was only 15 months old?"

"Before you were born, a prophecy was made concerning Voldemort. It pointed toward the one who would eventually defeat him. He did not have the full prophecy, his informant overheard only part of it. Voldemort decided it was your parents who it referred to, along with you. He believed by killing you he would prevent the prophecy coming true. He was, of course, mistaken."

Harry was surprised. Dumbledore had told him most of the truth, although not all of it. Nonetheless, it was more than he had expected.

"I already know of the prophecy, sir. In fact, you've told me nothing I didn't already know. However, I do appreciate the gesture. Now, for your information, I believe the reason my boggart turned into you is because I know you're not telling me the truth about many other things. I think my boggart represented the fact that I do not believe I can trust you, after all it was you who left me with the Dursleys and they have never treated me well. All that money they received for my welfare was spent on Dudley. I received none of it and Sirius has told me it is unlikely I will ever see it again."

"Very well, Harry. I think we shall leave it there. It is clear I have a long way to go to regain your trust. Perhaps next time we could get together with Professor Lupin and Sirius and have a more open discussion?" Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded. "I'll think about it. Is there anything else sir?"

"That will be all. Minerva, could you escort Harry back to the room with the snakes so he can inform them of the new arrangement?"

"Of course, Albus. Potter, come with me," McGonagall said as she left the office.

After stopping in the snake's room Harry returned to the common room. He decided to tell the others of Dumbledores' decision before contacting Sirius but, just before he entered the common room Sirius called him on the 2 way mirror.

"Hello Sirius. What's happened?" he asked when he took the mirror from his pocket.

"Remus contacted me just now to tell me you have a family of pet snakes, and that Dumbledore was going to let you keep them," Sirius replied.

"Yeah. Dumbledore just called me into his office and asked about them."

"Do you know why he is letting you keep them?"

"Because the Weasleys had a pet rat, turned out to be Pettigrew admittedly, but I was able to use it as a precedent. I have just told them they can stay provided they don't bite anyone. In fact, the only person Sam, she's one of the snakes, has ever bitten was Pettigrew, so it was easy."

"You've named them have you?" Sirius sounded almost resigned as he spoke.

"Yeah. Sam is the mother and Steven is the father. The young ones are Stuart, Sebastian and Sara."

"So, you have 5 snakes that patrol the castle for you and they know not to attack the staff or students. Is there any particular reason you never mentioned them to me?"

"No, although I suppose I should have. Still they all live here at Hogwarts now so, unless you come for a visit, you won't meet them. Also, they're free to roam around but they know to stay out of sight. The only place you might see them is in the room where I meet them, not far from the Gryffindor common room."

"In future, Harry, I would like to be kept informed of such matters," Sirius said. The way he spoke was clearly an expression of his mood. He wasn't happy.

"Sorry, Sirius. I'll remember that for the future," Harry apologized.

"Where are you now?"

"About to enter the Gryffindor common room to face the next round of questions."

"Good luck with that. See you later, Harry," Sirius said.

"Bye Sirius," Harry said as the mirror went blank.

Harry entered the common room and, before anyone could speak, addressed the room. "Professor Dumbledore has said I can keep all 5 snakes. They will generally stay out of sight and will not hurt anyone who has a right to be in the castle. All students and staff are safe. In case you think being able to talk to snakes is a sign of evil I should tell you that you are all safer now than before they moved in. it was one of my snakes that bit Peter Pettigrew, one of the most dangerous of Voldemort's Death Eaters, who was living in this common room for many years before being exposed."

"Are you sure their safe?" an older student asked loudly.

"If you leave them alone, they will leave you alone. The only danger will be if someone tries to hurt them. Generally, you won't even know they're there," Harry relied.

"We still only have your word on it, Potter. How do we know you're telling the truth?" another older student shouted.

"Enough," Percy Weasley shouted over the rest. "If Professor Dumbledore said Harry can keep them then he can. Anyone who doesn't like it should Dumbledore or McGonagall."

"Thank you Percy," Harry said. "For those interested, Professor Lupin is considering giving lessons in advanced spells such as the Patronus charm. Any enquiries in this regard should go to him, not me."

Most of the students returned to whatever they had been doing before Harry arrived but Ron, Neville and Hermione joined Harry Before any of them could speak, however, Harry said, "This is why I never told any of you I could talk to snakes. You saw how they reacted when they found out about it."

"So, we should see Professor Lupin about learning the Patronus Charm?" Hermione asked.

"Are you willing to help us if we need it?" Neville asked.

"Yes to both," Harry replied. "But I recommend you wait. Lupin told me to go back after we've settled into a regular routine. We have a lot of work to do in class."

"Do you think we could learn snake language?" Ron asked.

Harry thought for a moment before answering. "It is possible, but I doubt you'd be able to master more than a few phrases. I daresay it would be harder to learn snake language than another human language."

"How is it you can talk to them?" Hermione asked.

"I think it is something I was born with. I really don't know the answer to that question," Harry said.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" Ron asked. "I know I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Ron," Hermione said. "How can you eat so much, I know I couldn't?"

Ron shrugged.

The group went down to the hall. Ron went in 1st with the others behind him. Harry knew that the entire school would probably know about the snakes by now but he decided to just get it over with. They sat at the Gryffindor table but were soon joined by Luna Lovegood.

"Hello. Harry can I meet these snakes of yours?" she asked.

Harry was somewhat taken aback by this. He could see the others were just as surprised, too. "Er, I guess so. They may not be in the room anymore, though. They're free to roam the castle and the grounds," he said.

After eating Harry took Luna to the room where he met the snakes. They were not there so Harry told her the next time he met them he would ask if they would like to meet her. Luna thanked him then left the room.

Harry returned to the common room. People generally ignored him as he made his way to the dormatories. Once there he took out the parchment Madam Bones had given him. He was not surprised to see a message from her asking him about snakes. He wrote that Professor Dumbledore had given him permission to keep the snakes and that, as far as he was concerned, the matter was now closed.


	9. Regular Service Resumes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 3: Chapter 9: Regular Service Resumes

After an exceptionally busy 1st week things finally began settling into a normal routine. Harry's new subjects were challenging but he found he was enjoying them because of this reason. Hermione had come up with a weak excuse about copying Harry's notes and having private tutoring in the subjects only she and Harry were taking but it seemed the others, particularly Ron, had accepted it. Apart from his new subjects Harry was coping easily with the workload, a fact he mentioned to Lupin after Quidditch training the following Saturday morning.

"So, I take it you think you can cope with a little extra work?" Lupin asked when Harry said this.

"I think so," Harry replied. "There are a few students who still want to learn the Patronus, although interest in this does seem to have dropped off lately." That was true. In fact, only Hermione now seemed interested.

"About the Patronus. I've spoken to only 2 people, Fred and George, who have expressed an interest. I admit I was expecting somewhat more than that. Do you have any idea why it has suddenly become so unappealing?"

"Possibly because I'm friendly with so many snakes. I noticed people's reactions to me changed when they found that out."

Lupin nodded. "I suspected that may be the reason, too. Or perhaps they are beginning to realise how hard the spell is? The offer is still on the table, though, if they change their minds."

"I'll pass that on to anyone who is interested. As far as Animagus training goes I would like to call Sirius, since he is one he should be able to help me."

"That is a good idea. Be sure to bring that 2-way-mirror with you tomorrow. It should be an interesting exercise, helping you learn a new skill," said Lupin.

Harry's next stop was the Great Hall for lunch. After that it was off to the library for his weekly study session. Upon arrival, he noted there were less students this week. In all, there were only 8 students, well down on the 20 or so from the previous week. He noted Daphne and Tracey were the only Slytherins while the only Hufflepuff was Susan. Luna was the only Ravenclaw but Gryffindor was well represented; Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny were all present.

Over the next several weeks a few other students returned to the group, particularly Ravenclaws. Many of the younger students stayed away which was good since it allowed them to concentrate on their own work without having to stop to help others as often.

Harry intended keeping his promise to Luna but, since that 1st Saturday, none of the snakes had been seen anywhere around the castle. He guessed they were just keeping their word about staying out of sight but it was a little disappointing. He strongly suspected Luna would really like a pet snake, she was a little different to most people after all, and he thought they would probably like her, too.

Mid October Harry was with Hermione heading to the transfiguration class when they came across several students standing around Lavender Brown, who was crying. Harry asked what happened and Parvati said Lavender's pet rabbit had been killed by a fox. Apparently this fulfilled another prophecy Professor Trelawney had made at the start of the year. Harry knew to keep quiet about his opinions of Trelawney but wished Hermione would show similar tact. Instead she blurted out that it was a just an unlucky coincidence. All this achieved was an even more upset Lavender and some very angry fellow Gryffindors. Harry decided to quickly enter the room.

A couple of days later, a report found its way into the Daily Prophet regarding a possible sighting of Peter Pettigrew. The report claimed a man fitting Pettigrew's description was seen in Glasgow. The report came from a muggle and by the time aurors reached the scene there was no sign of Pettigrew. It was, however, the only news on that front since his escape from Azkaban so all who read it later discussed it with friends.

Halloween fell on the same day as the 1st Hogsmeade visit for the year. Sirius had signed Harry's form so he was able to join Ron, Neville and Hermione in an enjoyable day in the village. Sirius had contacted Harry a few days before and said they would meet at The Three Broomsticks for lunch at 1pm. They made sure they arrived early but still found Sirius and Tonks waiting for them.

"How are you all enjoying your 1st Hogsmeade weekend?" Sirius asked as soon as they sat down.

"It's really fascinating," Harry replied. Hermione agreed.

"I think it's good that we are able to do this, instead of being stuck in the castle all the time," she said.

"I really liked Zonko's joke shop," Ron put in.

"I just like the chance to get out and explore," Neville added.

"I'm glad you're all enjoying it," Sirius said. "I hope you all realise that these weekends are a privilege that can be revoked if you don't behave yourself."

"As if that will happen," Tonks added. "Even you never had the privilege revoked, Sirius, and you're one of the biggest troublemakers ever."

"What makes you say that, cousin?"

Tonks shrugged, "Mum told me of the things you got up to while at Hogwarts. I have no reason to doubt her."

"Are there any places here in Hogsmeade that you'd recommend we see?" Harry asked.

"Explore everything," Sirius replied, as they began eating. "Hogsmeade is a fascinating place, almost as interesting as Diagon Alley.

"Sirius?" Harry asked. "Is there a particular reason you wanted to meet us here today?"

Sirius nodded. "Firstly, the Ministry has appointed us" (indicating Tonks and himself) "as security for this visit. There will be at least 4 aurors stationed here for every visit by large groups of students to the town. The other two aurors on duty today are keeping mobile, visiting different places at different times. Secondly, I have a personal reason for the visit."

"We'll talk about that later. For now, why don't we just enjoy the good food, drink and company," Harry said.

Half an hour later, after Ron, Neville and Hermione had gone and Sirius and Tonks had placed a number of privacy charms around their table, Sirius said that Tonks was willing to help Harry with his animagus training. Tonks was not an animagus herself but, as a Metamorph magus, she would be able to help Harry cope with transforming. She and Sirius had already started brewing a potion that would help Harry even more but it wouldn't be ready for well over a month. As such, the 1st attempt would still take place around Christmas. Harry thanked them before leaving to go to Zonko's and Honeydukes, the local sweet shop. After buying a few things in these shops he returned to the castle.

The next day Harry told Lupin about what Sirius had said. Lupin said he still didn't approve of the plan but wouldn't tell anyone else. He advised Harry to be careful as the transformation could go badly wrong if any mistakes were made.

The weather continued to deteriorate as November came around. Near the end of the month the 1st Quidditch match, Gryffindor v. Slytherin, was scheduled and Wood was starting to push the rules about training. Although they were still training 4 times per week Harry had noticed the training sessions seemed to be getting longer. Still, nobody on the Gryffindor team seemed to mind as they all knew that, as defending champions, they were the one everybody wanted to beat.

The last DADA class before the Quidditch match produced a surprise. When they arrived they found Professor Snape in the class.

"Settle down," Snape growled. "Professor Lupin has not left any record of what you have covered…"

Hermione interrupted with a brief summary of what they had covered but Snape told her to stop interrupting, claiming he was merely pointing out Lupin's lack of organisation.

"Take out your books and open them to page 394."

Harry did so although other students grumbled about it. He saw the page was on werewolves. Harry did the work as set but Ron voiced his objections too strongly and finished up with a detention. After class Ron was even more unhappy than usual with Snape.

The night before the match a severe storm blew in. everybody knew the game would not be cancelled, although Harry wondered what it would take for this to happen. He even suggested the game be postponed to Sunday, he said he'd had a vision of better weather then, but it soon became clear this wouldn't happen. Before the match he told McGonagall he had seen Dementors invade the pitch, adding this would happen whichever day they played.

Before going out onto the pitch Harry cast an Impervius charm on his glasses and his outermost layer of clothing. When Wood asked what he was doing Harry said the charm would enable him to see more clearly and keep him relatively dry. The others realised it was a good idea and cast similar spells on their goggles and clothes.

Harry was almost blown sideways by the force of the wind. As soon as he lifted off he felt the wind buffeting him. Slytherin had selected all their biggest, heaviest players, except for Malfoy, so they would be less affected by the wind.

Harry quickly realised that, even with his Impervius charm in place, he would be cold and windblown. He found that Malfoy was sticking to him the whole time. He thought Malfoy was saying something but the wind meant he couldn't hear him. After 20 minutes Harry managed to see the scoreboard, Slytherin were leading 40 -30, so he knew how close it was.

Suddenly, Harry saw the snitch. At the same time a wave of icy coldness, far colder than anything he'd experienced so far during the game, washed over him. He saw Malfoy was affected by it too. A quick glance confirmed Dementors swarming onto the pitch. Harry drew his wand and cast a Patronus charm before turning back to the snitch. As he turned, however, he saw Malfoy fall from his broom. Harry dived after him, catching Malfoy about 3m (10') from the ground just as he heard Madam Hooch's whistle. Harry lowered Malfoy carefully before re-joining his teammates. Wood, who had seen the whole thing, was furious.

"Potter! Why didn't you catch the snitch?" Wood shouted.

"Because Malfoy had fallen off his broom. I thought helping him was more important," Harry replied.

"From now on, you are to concentrate on the game. Nothing else matters, winning is the only important thing. Understand?"

"I think saving lives is more important than a game, Wood," Harry replied, getting angry.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall came marching up to the team, demanding to know what was wrong.

"A matter of team discipline, Professor," Wood replied. He was still glaring at Harry.

"And do you believe shouting at someone who has just saved a fellow student from serious injury is a breach of discipline?" McGonagall asked.

"Potter's priority should have been the snitch. Anyone could have helped Malfoy."

"For your information, Wood, no-one else had noticed Mr. Malfoy fall from his broom. If Potter hadn't helped he would undoubtedly have been badly hurt. As it is the game has been called off. The staff are going to have a meeting to determine what will happen. The current score is 40 all, by the way. And Wood, I want to see you in my office 8am tomorrow. Do not be late."

The team went into the changing sheds to clean up. Harry was still angry with Wood and, it seemed, most of the team agreed with Harry. The consensus was Wood had overstepped the mark and most of the players felt unhappy over his attitude.

Later that evening Professor McGonagall entered the common room and informed everyone the match had been declared a draw, due to unusual circumstances. As such, both teams would receive 25 points for their house and 40 points for the Quidditch competition.


	10. Aftermath

**Author's Notes:** 1. Thank you for your feedback for last chapter. To answer some questions readers have asked. Does Malfoy owe a debt to Harry? Yes. More on it in a later chapter. What was Malfoys worst memory? A secret that will not be revealed in this story but it will appear in a future story I am currently planning out. What will happen to Wood? Read on…

2. Speech inside (( )) is in Parseltongue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 3: Chapter 10: Aftermath

With the abandonment of the match Harry suddenly found himself with unexpected free time. Talking with Fred and George he found out that Alicia Spinnet had scored a goal a few seconds before Malfoy had fallen from his broom. As this happened the staff were dealing with the Dementors and none noticed Malfoy had fallen. Snape had been the 1st to react having been alerted by Narcissa Malfoy's scream. Lucius and Narcissa were attending the match as Snapes guests.

Snape and the Malfoys, along with Wood and McGonagall, were the only people to see the whole incident and were the only ones who knew immediately what had happened although everybody else had soon realised something had happened. Fred and George had overheard McGonagall describing the events to other staff which was how they had found out.

After a quick lunch Harry headed to the library. He had expected it to be largely empty so was surprised to see most of the regular non-Gryffindor members of the study group present. Daphne approached him as soon as he entered their study area.

"Potter, I hope your housemates aren't too upset with you for throwing away a chance to win at Quidditch to save Malfoy?" she said.

"Wood is," Harry admitted, "but he seems to be the only one. Even McGonagall thought I did the right thing."

"Anyone else comment on it?" asked Susan, who was now standing next to Daphne.

Harry looked between the 2 girls. Daphne was taller and had platinum blonde hair whereas Susan was more a strawberry blonde. Susan was a little heavier built but both girls were attractive and he knew both of them liked him. He wondered if Susan had decided she needed to make a stronger play if she was to win. Finally he replied to Susan's question. "Not as far as I know, but it has probably been mentioned a few times."

"Well, we promise not to mention it while we are studying," Anthony Goldstein said. "Shall we begin?"

Over the course of the afternoon more students arrived, including most of the Gryffindors. Luckily for Harry there was very little talk about the events from the match. As the day wore on the storm continued unabated, all those present agreed it was better to be indoors in weather like this. Although it wasn't all that warm in the library it was dry so nobody seemed to mind.

As people began to leave Harry reminded them that Professor Lupin's offer remained open if anyone wanted to take it up. Ron reminded him Lupin was ill at the moment so there was no real point in seeing him today but perhaps a few might see him next week.

The following morning Professor McGonagall called the Quidditch team to her office.

"As a result of yesterday's match the staff have agreed to make some changes to how matches will be run in the future," she began. "From now on any match interrupted by a pitch invasion of any description will be stopped until the disturbance is removed. Also, as of now no match will be played in a severe storm. By that we mean a thunderstorm, hurricane or tornado alert."

"Well that's a relief," George said.

"Do these changes apply to training sessions as well?" asked Fred.

"It does," McGonagall replied.

"I assume Wood has been told this?" Angelina asked.

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath before answering. "Oliver Wood is no longer the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. After his behaviour at the end of the match yesterday I have decided to replace him. As yet I have not decided who the new captain will be."

"You've sacked Wood?" Fred asked, sounding shocked.

"Does this mean we need a new keeper?" asked George, sounding just as shocked.

Several other players expressed their shock as well, including Harry. He had not seen this coming.

"The reason Wood has been replaced as captain is he clearly felt the life of a fellow student, even a member of the opposing team, was less important than winning. Wood will be allowed to remain as keeper if he wishes to do so, but he will not be captain," McGonagall explained.

"Who will the new captain be?" Harry asked. He was picking Angelina but didn't know for sure.

"I have not decided yet. Since you are not allowed to train until after Christmas I will make the decision then. Now, if there are no questions, please return to whatever you had planned for today."

Harry remained behind after the others had left. When they had all gone he spoke to McGonagall.

"Professor, I'm sure you heard about Professor Snape assigning us an essay about werewolves?"

"I am aware of it, yes," she replied.

"I already know Professor Lupin is a werewolf and it doesn't bother me, really," Harry said, much to McGonagall's surprise.

"Did Sirius Black tell you this?" she asked.

"No. I noticed some time ago Lupin always seemed to disappear around the full moon. That led me to suspect it may be the case. Snape's essay merely confirmed my suspicions."

"I see. Do you have any reason to believe other students may be aware of this?"

"I think Hermione Granger may have figured it out too," Harry said. "No-one else, though."

"Thank-you for telling me, Potter. I shall, of course, have to inform Professors Lupin and Dumbledore of this," McGonagall said before escorting Harry out.

Later that afternoon Harry found himself once again being taken to Dumbledore's office. He had contacted Sirius earlier and told him what had happened. Sirius' advice was to keep quiet about it and hope nobody else found out.

Harry entered Dumbledore's office. "Harry, please sit down," Dumbledore said. Harry did so.

"Sir, werewolves are only dangerous for 2 or 3 nights each month. I don't see any threat. By the way, can I ask why Hermione isn't here too?" Harry asked.

"You just did," Dumbledore replied. Harry didn't laugh. "Professor McGonagall is speaking to Miss Granger now. If she has indeed come to realise the truth she will be joining us shortly. In the mean time I am curious just how much magical ability you actually have. I do not believe I have encountered a student as talented as you are since Lord Voldemort himself was a student here."

"If you don't mind, sir, I would prefer not to answer any questions at the moment," Harry replied.

"Why don't you trust me?" Dumbledore asked.

"I believe I answered that question last time I was here," Harry replied.

Dumbledore sat back, thinking about something but Harry couldn't tell what. It was true, he didn't trust Dumbledore. There were many reasons for this but Harry knew not to think about them in his presence. Instead, Harry held an image of a blank wall. Harry knew of Dumbledore's occlumency powers and this was one reason he didn't trust him. Thinking about nothing did seem to work against it. All the same, he was relieved when Professor McGonagall arrived with Hermione.

"Please sit down, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said when they entered. "I have reason to believe you may have learnt about Professor Lupin's secret."

"I don't understand, sir," Hermione replied.

"Professor Lupin is a werewolf," Harry said. Hermione looked at him, surprised.

"Mr Potter is, of course, correct; Professor Lupin is a werewolf but there are plans in place to minimise the risk. I believe it is negligible and Harry appears to agree with me. He has shown no concern about this appointment."

"A werewolf is dangerous," Hermione said. "How can you expose us to this risk?"

"As Harry pointed out before you arrived a werewolf is only dangerous 2 or 3 nights each month. Appropriate steps have been taken to ensure there is no danger to students or staff. Recently a new potion was developed, called the Wolfsbane Potion. Although it does not reverse the physical effects of Lycanthropy it does allow the victim to retain their mental capabilities. They are still a werewolf but they think and act human."

"Next time we have DADA, I recommend you talk to Lupin," Harry told Hermione. "I have a number of times, although not about this."

"That may be a good idea. Professor Lupin will be back teaching tomorrow and I believe you have DADA just before lunch. That will provide an ideal opportunity for you," Dumbledore said before dismissing them.

Hermione returned to the common room while Harry stopped at the classroom where they had met the snakes. He was pleased to see Sam was there, although she was alone.

((Hello, Sam,)) Harry said.

((Harry, it is good to see you again. Are you well?))

((I'm good. How are you and your family?))

((We are all fine. I have some news for you. That animagus rat from 2 years ago was back but it fled when we chased it. It got outside the gate and vanished.))

Harry was startled to hear that news. ((Please excuse me for a minute, Sam. I have something urgent to do but I will be back very soon.))

Immediately, Harry pulled out the enchanted scroll Madam Bones had given him the previous year and wrote, 'Peter Pettigrew has been sighted at Hogwarts.' Next, he called Sirius.

"Hello Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius replied.

"Pettigrew has been sighted here at Hogwarts. Sam, the snake that bit him 2 years ago just told me."

"Have you told anyone else?" Sirius sounded worried.

"I wrote to Madam Bones straight away, then I called you."

"Go find a teacher, tell them what you've told me and I'll contact the aurors. Most important, keep safe. Madam Bones is calling me via the floo network now, I'll see you soon." The mirror went blank.

Harry went straight to McGonagall's office. He knocked and was invited in. "Professor, Peter Pettigrew was here at Hogwarts. My snakes chased him off and one of them came and told me."

"Are you sure, Potter?" asked a shocked McGonagall.

"Certain. I contacted Sirius and he is on his way with an auror team. I think Madam Bones is coming, too," Harry said.

Professor McGonagall waved her wand and a silver cat erupted from it. She turned back to Harry. "Where did this sighting occur?"

"I'll have to ask Sam, but she said they chased him to the gate before he vanished."

"Very well, lead on."

Harry returned to the snake room. Sam was still there but before Harry could speak to her Sirius called him.

"Harry where was Pettigrew when he was seen?" Sirius asked.

"Near the main gate. I'll tell you exactly where in a minute," Harry replied.

"We're at the main gate now. We will begin our search here. Have you told the staff?"

"Yes. Professor McGonagall is with me now and I think she sent a Patronus to Dumbledore."

"Good. Keep me informed, Harry. See you soon." The mirror went blank.

((Sam. Where exactly did you see this rat-man?))

((We chased him from near the main entrance around the outside of the castle to the gate. As soon as he was outside the gate he vanished. None of us got close enough to bite him, though.))

Harry repeated the information to McGonagall and Sirius. McGonagall sent another Patronus to Dumbledore letting him know.

"Potter, you are to return to the common room immediately. I shall personally escort you there as I must address the house as a whole."

((Sam, can I meet you here tomorrow at this time? I would like to introduce you and your family to someone. She won't be able to speak to you but I'm sure she will like you.))

((We'll be waiting for you, Harry. Goodbye for now.))

((Goodbye, Sam.))

Professor McGonagall called all Gryffindors into the common room. "I have been informed that Peter Pettigrew was sighted near the main gate to Hogwarts a few minutes ago. The Ministry has been alerted and aurors are currently patrolling the area. All students are to remain in their common room areas until tomorrow morning. Prefects, please ensure no-one leaves here until then. Is that clear?"

Several students said yes while Percy Weasley gave his personal assurance nobody would leave.


	11. Luna Likes Snakes

**Author's note:** Speech inside (( )) is in Parselmouth.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 3: Chapter 11: Luna Likes Snakes

The Gryffindors weren't allowed out of their common room until breakfast the following morning. Not surprisingly the sole topic of conversation was Peter Pettigrew. Sirius had been able to confirm Pettigrew had been there but there was no sign of him anywhere in the area. Most people didn't know Harry's pet snakes had found him first but Harry had told Ron, Hermione and Neville.

"You know, it does seem to be a good thing you can talk to snakes after all, Harry," Hermione said as they left the hall together.

"I'm glad some people are starting to realise talking with snakes isn't a sign of evil. Sam and her family have proved useful already, not just yesterday but 2 years ago too. It was Sam that bit Pettigrew which resulted in Sirius being cleared," replied Harry.

They make their way to Arithmancy. After entering they took their usual seats where they were joined by Daphne and Tracey, as usual.

"Morning, Harry," Daphne said as she sat down. "Do you think it would be possible for me to meet your snakes?"

"I guess so. I was taking someone else to meet them this evening. If you want to come meet me outside the Great Hall after dinner," Harry replied.

At the end of class Hermione hurried of to her next lesson, leaving Harry with the two Slytherin girls. They talked about different things including the rumour that Wood had been sacked as Gryffindor's Quidditch captain. Harry confirmed it before they separated.

DADA was just before lunch. Most of the students were relieved to know they didn't have to do Snape's essay but Hermione complained she'd already done it. Most of the class found this funny, Harry, however refrained from laughing. After class Professor Lupin asked Harry and Hermione to remain as he wanted to speak to them.

"Hermione," Lupin began, "I am curious to learn how you found out I am a werewolf?"

"Snapes essay got me thinking, so I decided to do some background research. I looked up lunar charts and noted you always seemed to be absent or ill around the full moon. Then Professor Dumbledore confirmed it in his office," she replied.

Lupin nodded before turning to Harry. "You, of course, have known me for some time. I am not surprised you figured it out but I was surprised you took it so calmly. Did Sirius tell you?"

"No," Harry replied. "How he behaved did convince me there was no danger, however."

"Do you agree with Harry and Sirius' assessment that I am not generally dangerous, Hermione?"

"I suppose so, I mean, nobody has been hurt yet so…"

"Thank-you. Now get some lunch. I always feel a good, hearty meal is important after the full moon," Lupin said.

That evening as Harry was leaving the Great Hall he approached Luna and invite her to join him in visiting the snakes. He said the same to Daphne and she, along with Tracey, set off with them.

Outside the snake room Harry told the girls he would go in first and then invite them to enter. All 3 girls agreed so he entered the room. All 5 snakes were present and began slithering toward him as soon as he entered.

((Hello, Harry,)) Steven said. ((You said you wanted us to meet someone.))

((Hello, everyone. I thought there would only be one person but there are three people who want to meet you. I doubt any of them will be able to speak to you but they should still be friendly.))

Harry opened the door and invited them in. "Luna, Daphne, Tracey; I would like you to meet the snakes. From left to right they are Stuart, Sebastian, Sam, she's the mother snake, Sara and Steven, he's the father."

((Stuart, Sebastian, Sara, Sam, Steven, these are friends of mine. This is Luna, the others are Daphne and Tracey.)) Luna was already sitting on the floor while the others were standing back a little, looking nervous.

"Could any of you understand what I said when I was talking to the snakes?" Harry asked. They all shook their heads. He had expected as much.

Luna was now surrounded by snakes. She seemed quite happy and was clearly not afraid of them, Daphne and Tracey tentatively approached but backed away when Sebastian hissed at them. Harry knew he was only saying hello but clearly neither girl knew that.

"It's ok," Harry told them. "Sebastian is only saying hello. He wants you to pat his head."

Daphne bent down and very cautiously touched Sebastian's head. He stuck his tongue out and licked her hand causing Daphne to pull back quickly. Harry almost laughed. "Don't worry, Daphne, he is only being friendly."

"I think we should leave. This isn't turning out the way I thought it would," Daphne said.

"We thought we would only see them, not touch them," Tracey added as both girls backed out the door.

((Why are they leaving?)) Sebastian asked.

((They are very nervous about meeting you. I think you may have frightened them by licking her hand,)) Harry explained.

Sebastian turned his attention to Luna who, by this time, was covered in snakes. The other 4 had all slithered up to her and she was gently patting them, giggling slightly when they licked her hand.

"You seem happy, Luna. Tracey and Daphne didn't like being licked so they've gone," Harry said.

"I like them," Luna replied. "They are all so friendly. I wish I could speak to them. Do you think I could learn Parselmouth?"

"I really don't know," he replied. "I guess it is possible but I daresay it would be very difficult, and you'd probably only be able to master a few words and phrases. The problem would be finding someone to teach you. I don't have the time and I only know of one other person who can talk to snakes, Lord Voldemort."

"Oh well. They are still nice animals even if I can't talk to them."

After a few more minutes Luna said goodbye to the snakes and returned to her common room. Harry also said his goodbyes and left soon after. He arranged to meet with them every couple of days and encouraged them to continue patrolling the grounds. He was impressed they didn't seem afraid of the Dementors but Sam said they avoided them where possible. Snakes didn't like the cold, after all.

The following Saturday Hufflepuff played Ravenclaw. The weather conditions were far better than the previous week and this meant a much more entertaining match which ultimately resulted in a win for Ravenclaw by 210 – 60.

Pettigrew was not sighted in or near Hogwarts for the remainder of the term. Sirius had contacted Harry to say he was working on a special assignment that would keep him busy for a couple of weeks and that Tonks would be covering the next Hogsmeade visit, scheduled for the final day of term, with some other aurors. Professor Lupin had the master copy of the Marauder's map and would be using it to monitor the school. Harry realised his chances of sneaking around the school would be greatly limited by this but he realised the extra safety precautions would be better for everyone.

The last Hogsmeade visit was a quiet affair. Susan had heard that Harry had taken other girls to meet the snakes but she had no desire to meet them. It seemed she was happy that Daphne and Tracey had quickly left the room when one of the snakes approached them. Certainly, she seemed more relaxed than before.

As the day wore on Harry found himself alone with Susan. He had been thinking about what had happened 18 months earlier and he now realised she had done exactly what she was supposed to do. He wondered if it was too late to make amends for what he had said and done.

"Susan?" he asked. "I have been thinking about what happened at the end of 1st year, between us, I mean."

"Yes, what about it?"

"I think I made a mistake. I'm sorry for what I said back then."

"You now realise you made a mistake by breaking up with me because I told Aunt Amelia about you suspecting a teacher?"

"Yeah, that's it. I now realise you did exactly what you were supposed to do. You told an adult you trusted and asked for their help. I'm sorry for what I did."

"You're right. Aunt Amelia told me I was to tell someone if I should come across confidential information and then let that person decide if it is important. I know you told me that in confidence but I thought it was too important to not pass it on. As it turned out it was the wrong person but you soon fixed that. I probably should have waited but at least I told someone who could be trusted."

"Do you think we could go back to the way things were before that happened?"

Susan smiled. "Of course we can, although there are some matters to look into. For example, Daphne Greengrass; no more kissing her in front of the whole school."

"Don't worry, that won't happen again if I can avoid it. And remember, she started it, not me."

Susan laughed. Everybody at Hogwarts knew Daphne had run up to Harry in a crowded corridor and kissed him.

The couple returned to the castle together. Harry led Susan to the snake room and was pleasantly surprised to see all 5 snakes present. Susan was a little less happy to see them but entered after Harry.

((Hello, everyone,)) Harry said to the snakes. ((How are you all today?))

((Hello, Harry. We are all good,)) Sam replied before turning her attention to Susan. ((Who is this?))

((This is Susan. She is a friend and I thought she might like to meet you.))

((Hello Susan,)) Sam hissed. Susan took a half step back when Sam turned to her.

"That's Sam," Harry said pointing to the snake and speaking to Susan. "She wants to say hello."

"Hello," Susan said tentatively.

"The others are, from left to right, Sebastian, Sara, Stuart and Steven," Harry explained.

"Ok. Why are they crawling toward me?"

"They're trying to be friendly. Hold out your hand and they come right up to you. They may even lick your fingers," Harry replied, trying to encourage her but she was reluctant to get too near them.

((Doesn't she like us?)) Sebastian asked Harry.

((She is just nervous,)) Harry replied. ((I don't think she will let you touch her.))

((Humans seem uncomfortable around us. Only that girl Luna seems to like us,)) Steven said sounding disappointed.

((Do you have any news?)) Harry asked.

((No. We are here for a social visit only,)) Sam replied. ((It is good to see you again, Harry.))

((It is good to see you, too,)) he replied.

"Harry? I think I'd like to leave. These snakes are making me nervous," Susan interrupted.

"Ok, let's go." Harry escorted Susan back to the Hufflepuff common room before returning to Gryffindor where he began packing for the ride back to Sirius' the next day. After packing Harry called Sirius on the 2-way mirror.

"Hello, Harry," Sirius said when he answered Harry's call.

"Hi, Sirius. All set for tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Everything here is fine. I've got some good news too, but I'll wait until we get back to Grimmauld Place to tell you."

"Interesting. How have you been lately?"

"Keeping well, and keeping busy. More about that, though, tomorrow."

"I was talking to Susan earlier today. We might be getting back together."

"So you've patched up your differences, then? That's good. Make sure you treat her properly this time. You do realise you were largely to blame for the breakup, don't you?"

"I've apologised to her for that. She accepted it and things look like they are mostly back to normal."

"Good to hear. If there is nothing else I'll see you tomorrow at Kings Cross," Sirius said.

"Looking forward to it. See you then, Sirius. Bye."

"Bye Harry."


	12. The Cup

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 3: Chapter 12: The Cup

The following morning Harry, Ron Hermione and Neville caught the train together for the journey to London. A number of other students joined them at various times but none stayed more than a few minutes. Daphne came in while Susan was there and Susan made it clear she was dating Harry, much to the amusement of the others.

"Hello, Daphne," Susan had said. "I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Harry Potter."

Nearly everybody was laughing at this point, Harry, Daphne and Tracey were less amused, however. Harry had looked embarrassed, Tracey was angry while Daphne was almost in tears. Harry immediately excused himself and apologised to Daphne but she had rejected his apology, leaving him to return to the compartment alone.

"Daphne and Tracey are going to hate me now," Harry complained when he returned. "Susan, was that really necessary?"

"I think it was," she replied, looking smug.

Harry decided to end the conversation at that point. He was annoyed with Susan but hoped that would be the end of the matter and that both Daphne and Tracey would still want to be friends with him.

After arriving at King's Cross Harry met Sirius and headed off to Grimmauld Place. Amongst other things he was looking forward to beginning some practical training to become an animagus but there was the other matter Sirius hadn't wanted to talk about over the mirrors. He knew not to ask about that until they were safely inside, however, so the journey was uneventful. By the time they reached Grimmauld Place (a very short time thanks to the enchantments on the bike) he was more curious than ever.

"Before you ask me anything," Sirius began before Harry could speak, "I have something to show you. If you would like to follow me?"

Harry followed Sirius to the drawing room. On a table that had been moved to the middle of the room was a small cardboard box. Standing either side of the table, and facing toward the door, were Kreacher and Dobby. "Welcome back Master Harry Potter," they said together.

Harry thanked the elves for their warm welcome then asked Sirius, "What's so important about that box?"

"Open it," was Sirius' reply.

Harry opened the box and removed a cup; Helga Hufflepuff's cup. Harrys' eyes were wide with surprise. "You got the cup? How?"

Sirius was grinning from ear to ear. "Take a seat, Harry, and I'll explain everything."

Harry sat in an armchair across from Sirius while the elves sat on a bench nearby.

"It began about a month ago at the Gryffindor v. Slytherin Quidditch match," Sirius began. "You no doubt remember that, during the match, the pitch was invaded by Dementors. You cast a Patronus but Malfoy didn't and he was badly affected by their presence. He fell off his broom and would have suffered serious injury if you hadn't abandoned the hunt for the snitch to save him. Diving toward the Dementors you were able to reach Malfoy before he hit the ground, much to Narcissa's relief.

"After the match was called off Narcissa came to me and asked that I convey her deepest gratitude to you for saving her son's life. She also asked if there was anything that she and her husband could do to help you in any way. I told her I would forward their thanks and discuss with you a suitable reward for your efforts. That conversation of course never took place, Pettigrew's sudden appearance at Hogwarts distracted me and I admit I forgot about it. A couple of days later, however, I remembered."

Sirius paused at this point and sent the elves off to bring them their dinner while he got some bottles of Butterbeer for himself and Harry.

"The reason I saved Malfoy was because, on the inside at least, he's not that bad," Harry said as they ate and drank. "I get the impression he is, to some extent, being bullied by his father. Generally he's an ok guy except when his father's around or is being mentioned in conversation."

"Hm. Anyway, when I remembered the conversation a few days later I realised it might be an opportunity to get legislation through the Wizengamot; specifically the legislation allowing the Ministry to search the vaults of known Death Eaters. I asked Narcissa if she could convince her husband to withdraw his objection to the legislation."

"And he did?" Harry asked.

Sirius laughed, "No. However Narcissa did offer to allow me into her family vault as well as the vault belonging to her sister, Bellatrix. Reluctantly, I accepted this compromise offer."

"Reluctantly?" Harry asked, clearly not believing a word of it.

"Well, I pretended I was reluctant to accept the offer. I said I would have to ask you if you agreed since you were the one backing the proposed legislation and that myself and Madam Bones were acting on your behalf in attempting to get it passed."

"Ok, so Narcissa believed you were doing this because I wanted the legislation passed. At least that much is true, anyway," Harry said. "What did she say when you told her I had agreed to the deal?"

"Well, firstly I waited for nearly a week before I talked to her. That way she hopefully thought you had been reluctant to agree and I'd had to convince you it was a good idea. After that time I contacted her and said I had convinced you to accept the offer. That was about a week and a half ago and we arranged to enter Gringotts last Monday. Narcissa took me to her vault first and I did find a couple of illegal and deadly poisons while we were there.

"After that she took me to the Lestrange' vault, telling the goblins that Bellatrix had asked her to remove a few things from there which were to be presents for family members. The goblins weren't entirely happy about that but they agreed eventually. Narcissa does hold power of attorney over Bellatrix' property while she is in Azkaban, after all.

"Once we had entered the Lestrange' vault we discovered the vault had been protected with Gemino and Flagrante curses, every time we touched something it burnt us and multiplied creating a lot of hot junk. Narcissa was prepared however and was able to collect certain items by using a pair of dragon-hide gloves. It took a few minutes but eventually I collected several phials and a few other items of interest as well as the cup."

"That was brilliant. What sort of things did you get?" Harry asked.

"Nothing of any interest to you, Harry. They are the sorts of things aurors examine as part of their jobs. Anyway, once we had the cup and had returned to the top of the cavern I quickly cast Obliviate spells on Narcissa and the goblin so they wouldn't remember that I took a cup, only the other items."

"Why did you do that?"

"I thought it prudent to keep the exact details of what was removed from the vault as secret as possible. I haven't even told Madam Bones yet."

"Didn't anyone notice you came out carrying a cup along with several other items?"

"I placed everything in a bag marked 'Confiscated Items', although I made sure the name was facing away from the crowd in the bank. As it turned out no-one asked what we had been doing so we just left. I summoned Dobby and Kreacher and gave them the bag before escorting Narcissa back to her mansion. Once there I told Lucius the Ministry was no longer looking into his activities and that he had been cleared of any wrongdoing in matters we had previously discussed. You don't need to know what those matters were, they are exclusively Ministry related."

Harry accepted this. What really mattered was getting the cup. "So now we have the cup," he said. "The next thing is destroying it. Do you have any suggestions on who should do this?"

"I think we should invite Remus to do it," Sirius said. "He is coming here to stay for a couple of days in the new year and we can certainly keep it safe until then, especially considering no-one outside this room even knows we have it."

"Sounds good. Professor Lupin would be a good choice and, since it is currently a full moon phase, he obviously can't do it at the moment. When do you intend telling Madam Bones of this?"

"I was planning on telling her after we destroy the cup. If you are right then destroying it will end Voldemort which means we can have a big party then."

"That assumes I am right, of course. I did point out earlier there may be more than the 5 I know about. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a least one more. One of the 1st things we learnt in Arithmancy is the magical significance of certain numbers. The number 7 does have certain unique properties that the #6 doesn't have," Harry added.

"I still think that destroying 5 Horcruxes is something worth celebrating. It has taken a long time to get this one so why shouldn't we celebrate its destruction?" Sirius said.

"If you say so Sirius, but be aware the job may not yet be finished, and remember to tell only as few people as is necessary. If I am wrong the worst thing we can do is tip our hand before the game is over."

Tonks arrived the next day. Harry remembered she said would be willing to help with animagus training but it now seemed she would be spending Christmas with them as well. Harry asked her and she said she had been appointed by Madam Bones as Sirius' backup while Harry was staying with them. Sirius had asked for her specifically, Harry could guess why.

Christmas Day came and went with Harry, Sirius and Tonks relaxing together and planning how to conduct Harry's animagus experiment. The necessary potion had been brewed and Tonks had given Harry all the instruction she could on affect the change that would happen. She said that the 1st time would be the most difficult because, until then, you had no real idea of what to expect. Sirius agreed on this point and added if you had any idea of what you might turn into you should concentrate on that. He explained that he'd always known he would probably become a dog and so he'd had it slightly easier than Harry's father.

Harry thought he may become a stag, his patronus was one after all and he knew Professor McGonagall's patronus and animagus forms were the same and she was the only person, other than Sirius and Peter, he knew to be an animagus. Sirius told him that was generally true but there were cases where these forms were different and Tonks added it was possible for a patronus to change over time while she didn't know of anyone whose animagus form had changed.

On the 30th of December Remus arrived and confirmed he was willing to participate in the experiment, although he repeated he did not approve of it. Sirius had been over all the necessary preparation with Harry during intervening days and Harry felt he was as prepared as he would ever be. It was decided that the 1st trial would be that evening.

"First things first, Harry," Sirius said as they met up in the drawing room. "Try to relax, empty your mind of the more mundane, i.e. human, thoughts. Think of something you find relaxing. Let your mind drift around this topic, do not concentrate solely on it, think of what feelings you associate with your thoughts. Once you've done that try to relate what you think you will be with what you are thinking about. Put your thoughts into the shape of whatever you think you will be. If you are right it will be fairly comfortable to become that animal, if you are wrong the level of discomfort will give you an idea of how close, or otherwise, you were."

Harry did as Sirius told him, relaxing both his mind and body, and began thinking of the deer's natural habitat, wondering if he was right.


	13. Animagus Practice

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 3: Chapter 13: Animagus Practice

Harry tried to do as instructed. He wanted to relax his mind but soon realised that thinking about it was actually making it harder. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and tried to let his mind drift. A series of strange images entered his mind, they included a soaring feeling like a bird and a burning feeling that made him think of fiendfyre, the spell Crabbe had used in the Room of Requirement before Harry had come back in time. Instantly he was awake.

"Here, drink this," Tonks said, handing Harry a small measure of a potion.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"A calming draft," Tonks explained. "It will help settle your mind and relax your body. I don't know if you realised this but you were sweating quite profusely for a second there."

"I was thinking about fire. I tried emptying my mind but an image of fire came over me. That must have been what made me sweat," Harry explained.

"Let's try again," Sirius said after a few minutes. Harry nodded and emptied his mind.

Since the theme of fire had been so strong before he led his mind to the same theme, wondering if he could control it better. In his mind he put together flying and fire. Momentarily he thought of dragons but the feeling was wrong, what else could fly and generate fire? Quickly he realised he was overthinking the problem. He tried emptying his mind again but the moment was lost. He pulled himself back to normal consciousness.

Harry spent the rest of the day trying to clear his mind and relax properly. Sirius and the others had decided there would be no further attempts at the transformation that day and Harry had agreed. He was now realising just how difficult it was to become an animagus and knew he needed more time and practice.

The next day was New Year's Day and nobody felt up to practice. Harry spent the time doing his holiday assignments, managing to all but finish them before going to bed that night. The Weasleys had invited Harry to spend time with them in the New Year but he had declined, using Pettigrew as an excuse by saying he felt safer with Sirius and Tonks. Instead they were coming to Grimmauld Place on the 4th of January. That still left him two days to practice his animagus transformation.

Accordingly they spent a large part of the next 2 days helping Harry with the process. However, despite numerous attempts, Harry still hadn't mastered the transformation. Harry was beginning to get frustrated with his lack of success but Sirius kept encouraging him.

"Harry, your father took until his 5th year to master the transformation. So did I, for that matter. Like you we started in our 3rd year and it still took us another 2 years to master it. Just because you haven't become an animagus yet doesn't mean it is too difficult," Sirius told him after lunch on January 3rd.

Harry groaned. "I guess I've become used to being able to master advanced magic quickly. I'm not used to having so many failures."

"I suggest you take a break for a while. Why not just put it aside until Easter?" Remus suggested.

"You know, Harry, I wonder if having someone who is going through the same process might help you," Tonks said.

"Do you want to become an animagus, Tonks?" asked Harry.

"It might be an interesting exercise. I will ask about it at work when you've returned to Hogwarts. I'll say Sirius got me interested, that way no-one will suspect you," she replied.

"You know, that's a good idea. Having James go through the process with me did make it easier to cope," Sirius added.

"I think we should try again this evening," Harry said. "The Weasleys and Hermione arrive tomorrow and, once they are here, I won't have another opportunity to practice."

"Alright then, one more attempt but then nothing until Easter, agreed?" Sirius added.

Harry nodded. He and Tonks sat together for some time afterwards discussing what he had already done. She took notes and then carefully examined all the information he had given her, trying to find some area where things may have been done better. By early evening Sirius said it was time for one last attempt.

"Remember what we said. Relax. Let your mind float freely," Sirius reminded him as Harry took up his usual place. Earlier it had occurred to him that dragons weren't the only flying creatures that were associated with fire. He remembered Dumbledore had a phoenix, a bird that burst into flames when it was time to die and was reborn from the ashes. He wondered if it were possible to become a phoenix animagus.

After several futile minutes, however, he was no closer to achieving an animagus form. Harry knew what the trouble was, he was thinking too hard and needed to relax his mind. He decided that waiting until Easter was probably a good idea so, instead, he went off and finished his holiday assignments.

The next morning, after Tonks had left and before the Weasleys arrived, Sirius and Harry took Remus into a previously locked room where they showed him Helga Hufflepuff's cup. Remus was amazed.

"How did you get your hands on that?" he asked.

Sirius explained what he and Narcissa Malfoy had done and how he ensured Narcissa wouldn't remember it. Dobby and Kreacher had been guarding the cup as their main duty since Harry's arrival before Christmas, a fact which explained why the elves hadn't been seen much around the house over the last fortnight or so. Sirius explained how he had used Harry's name to gain Narcissa's trust and how he had initially asked her to convince Lucius to drop his opposition to legislation that would allow the vaults of known Death Eaters to be searched and that she had said she couldn't do that but had offered to allow Sirius to check the vaults that she had access to.

When he had finished Sirius invited Remus to destroy the Horcrux, giving him a basilisk fang to use on it and explaining the best method was to stab it quickly before the Horcrux tried to possess him. Sirius placed the cup on a board on a writing desk and stepped back.

Remus drove the fang into the cup which began emitting clouds of black smoke while a black, tar like substance began burning into the board. After the cup stopped smoking Sirius and Remus realised Harry had collapsed.

"Harry, are you alright?" Sirius asked, sounding worried.

"I think so," Harry replied. "What happened?"

"You collapsed," Remus replied. "We need to find out what caused it. It could be serious."

"I'm taking you to St Mungo's, Harry. Whatever caused you to collapse must have been caused by something and we need to find out what," Sirius said.

Harry wasn't happy with this but Sirius insisted. After apparating him to St Mungo's Sirius approached the witch at reception.

"My godson here collapsed at home a few minutes ago," Sirius told her.

"Take a seat," she replied sounding bored. "One of the healers will see you shortly."

"Sirius, this isn't really necessary," Harry complained. "What are the Weasleys going to think when they arrive this evening?"

"Remus is there, remember. He will just say you were feeling unwell and I took you to St Mungo's as a precaution."

"And what will they think when they hear that?" Harry was becoming annoyed.

"I imagine they will be worried but, when we get back, they will be relieved to know it is nothing serious. For now, we'll sit quietly and wait," Sirius replied.

Harry thought about arguing but realised it would be a waste of time. Eventually a healer arrived and, after a series of diagnostic spells she determined Harry's collapse had been caused by exhaustion combined with too much stress. Her recommendation was a good night's sleep and the couple of days relaxing at home. No strenuous exercise or other activities for a while.

Harry was sure his collapse had been caused by the destruction of the Horcrux but he wasn't going to tell Sirius that. He already had reason to believe Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake, was only turned into a Horcrux after Pettigrew brought him back from Albania and this incident seemed to confirm that belief. He knew the part of Voldemort's soul in him was not a true Horcrux but was the bit left over after Voldemort's failed attempt to kill him as a baby and, it seemed, now that was the only thing anchoring Voldemort to the world of the living. Harry felt uncomfortable knowing he was he only thing keeping Voldemort alive. He was going to need a plan on how to destroy that fragment and that would take time to figure out.

By the time Harry and Sirius returned the Weasleys had arrived. They were naturally worried when Remus had told them Harry was at St Mungo's. They were very relieved when he returned.

"Harry, are you all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked as soon as they were inside.

"I'm fine. All I need is some rest," Harry replied.

"I think we should eat then Harry goes to bed," Sirius added.

Harry was going to argue but decided against is clear Mrs. Weasley agreed with Sirius' assessment.

Over the remainder of the holidays Harry had no opportunity to practice his animagus transformation. Hermione arrived a couple of days after the Weasleys and she was just as worried, having heard of Harry's collapse. As a result Harry had been left with no free time, someone was always with him.

"You know, Ron, why don't you play someone else at chess for a change," Harry had complained after Ron had challenged to yet another game; by Harry's count this was the 20th game in a week and Ron always won.

"Just keeping you company. Besides Hermione won't play me and Fred and George are always together, that leaves only Percy and he's too 'busy'," Ron had replied.

Everyone had found out about Percy's girlfriend after Ginny had surprised them at Hogwarts. Although Percy had asked her to keep quiet she hadn't hesitated to tell the twins and, soon after, the whole school had known.

"What about Ginny, though?" Harry asked.

"Ginny doesn't play wizard chess,' Ron replied.

Harry wasn't sure he believed that but he let the matter rest, deciding instead to talk about Quidditch.

"You know we find out who the new Quidditch captain is when we get back, and whether or not Wood is still on the team. I'm picking Angelina will be made captain," Harry said.

"I wonder if Wood is still on the team," Ron asked.

"I think he probably will; after all, he wants to play professionally after leaving Hogwarts," Harry said.

"If he isn't I suppose they will hold trials for the new keeper. I wonder if I should have a go."

"I think you should at least try. You've got nothing to lose after all."

"If they do have trials I will have a go," Ron said. "It's the only way to find out if I'm any good."

After that discussion Harry approached Sirius.

"Sirius, I have an idea about helping Ron onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Harry began. "I was thinking if Wood chose not to stay on the team and Gryffindor needs a new keeper Ron could borrow my Nimbus 2000 for the trials then, if he is selected, he could keep it while I buy a new broom. I was thinking about the Firebolt we looked at."

"Do you know how much that will cost?" Sirius asked.

"Roughly. I know they are very expensive but I have plenty of money while the Weasleys don't. That's why I was thinking of giving Ron my old broom."

"Think carefully about what you are saying, Harry. The Firebolt is a very expensive thing. You do know it's the broom the professionals use don't you? They are not toys."

"I know. It's only an idea and, if Wood decides to stay, it won't matter anyway. It's just something maybe we could think about, ok?"

"If it happens then I'll think about it, but not before then," Sirius said. Harry thanked him and left for bed.


	14. Return to Hogwarts

**Author's note:** Speech inside (( )) is in Parselmouth.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 3: Chapter 14: Return to Hogwarts

Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys caught the train back to Hogwarts at the start of the 2nd term. Neville sat with the trio and they were soon joined by Susan, Megan Jones and Hannah Abbott. When Megan sat down next to Ron he tried to move away from her, clearly remembering the last time they had been this close. Everybody else pretended not to notice but it was clear they were trying not to laugh.

As soon as they reached the castle Harry went to his dormitory to drop off his things. Next he went to the snake room. He was surprised to see Luna already there, sitting on the floor surrounded by the snakes which all turned to Harry when he entered.

((Welcome back, Harry,)) Sam said. The others added their greetings.

((Hello everyone,)) Harry replied then, "Hello Luna. I am surprised to see you here."

"Oh, I couldn't wait to get back to the snakes. They're all so sweet and friendly," she replied. "I wish I could keep one of them."

Harry joined Luna on the floor and the snakes slithered toward him. ((How have you been keeping while I was away?)) he asked.

((We have been keeping well. How have you been?)) Sam replied.

((I have been well, although I am supposed to be taking it easy. I didn't think snakes liked the cold, though. I am a little surprised to see you here when it's this cold.))

((We often go to a large, warm room. There are lots of little people there and, at first, they seemed to hate us but recently they seem to just ignore us. We have kept our promise not to hurt anyone but it seems these little people don't like us,)) Sam said.

Harry wondered if she meant the kitchens. Certainly the kitchens were large and, undoubtedly, warm while 'little people' could mean the elves. He decided to summon Kreacher to find out.

"Kreacher," Harry called and the elf appeared. The snakes hissed at his sudden arrival.

"Hello. I remember you," Luna said.

"Hello Miss Luna. How may Kreacher help Master?"

"Have you spent much time here at Hogwarts recently?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher has been busy. Kreacher's old Master has had Kreacher helping him protect things."

((Sam? Does he look like these little people you mentioned?")) Harry asked the snake.

((Yes. This looks like one of them.))

"Kreacher. I would like you to help in the kitchens here for a while. If you see any of these snakes while you are there tell the other elves they are friendly and will not hurt anyone."

"Kreacher is happy to help Master Harry." With that the elf vanished.

((Sam? Luna has asked if she can keep one of your young as a pet. What do you think of that?))

((She cannot speak to us though. How would we know what she wanted?)) Sam replied.

((I'm not sure,)) Harry admitted. ((I think she just likes having you around.))

The snakes hissed. They were debating Luna's request. Harry could tell they would prefer being able to talk to any humans they were with although they liked the sound of a place where they could stay that would be warm and dry.

"Are they talking about something?" Luna asked.

"They are discussing your request to adopt one of them. They are not sure about it although they do like you. They are saying they would prefer to be able to talk to their human friends."

"Oh well. Can I still visit them in here?"

Eventually Sam turned to Harry. ((We think we would prefer to stay with you. That way we can tell you things we learn. We think it would be better to stay here and meet humans who want to visit us.))

(( I will tell Luna that she can visit whenever she wants to but that none of you want to live with her,)) Harry told them.

"Luna. The snakes are happy for you to visit but they would prefer to stay together."

"At least I can still visit them," Luna said. "I'll try to see them a couple of times a week."

((Luna said she will visit you a couple of times week, if that's alright?))

((That will be good, and we hope to see you regularly as well,)) Sam replied.

With that Harry and Luna went their separate ways while the snakes continued with their usual lives.

That evening, while Harry was in the common room with Ron and Hermione, Angelina Johnson came up. "I am the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Training will begin Saturday at 9am, Potter," she said.

"Is Wood still on the team?" asked Ron.

"Yes. He has decided to stay. Apparently he wants to keep playing so he can get a professional contract when he leaves Hogwarts," she replied.

"Oh. Ok then," Ron said, sounding disappointed.

"Thanks Angelina. I'll be there," Harry said.

Classes started back the next day. Going into Arithmancy Harry was unsure if his usual partner, Daphne, would still be willing to work with him. Harry sat at his usual desk and waited. When Daphne and Tracey entered they talked together briefly before Tracey came and sat with Harry, Daphne took Tracey's old seat next to Hermione.

"Hello, Potter," Tracey said. Harry noted her tone was not exactly friendly.

"Hello, Davis. I assume Daphne hates me now?" Harry relied.

"You could say that. I'm not particularly happy, either."

"Perhaps you should speak to Susan about that. I wasn't all that happy with her either after what happened on the train."

Any further conversation was impossible as the lesson began.

The rest of the week passed without incident. Saturday morning Harry had a quick breakfast before heading out for training. He was happy that Angelina had decided on a reasonable start time for training rather than drag everyone out of bed before the sun was even up. All the same, when they reached the pitch they found Wood already there. Apparently he had been there since before dawn, having bewitched a muggle football to randomly fly at the posts from different directions and then trying to intercept the shots before they went in.

"You're here at last," Wood said as he landed nearby.

"I told you training would be at 9am, Wood. We're not late, you're early," Angelina replied.

"Training first thing in the morning is the best. Exercise, then eat. That's how the professionals do it, and I intend to follow their lead. The rest of you are welcome to join me any time."

"Enough of that," Angelina snapped. "Everyone in the air, let's get this underway."

Their first training under Angelina's captaincy reminded of Wood's trainings. At the end Harry was as tired as he would have been even if Wood had given the instructions. Privately, Harry thought Wood's idea of training earlier in the day was good as it left him with more free time in the afternoon. As it was now they finished training and had to hurry off to lunch before showering.

After lunch and a shower Harry headed to the library. He wondered who would be there after recent events and was pleased to see nearly all the regulars from the last couple of years were still there. Susan had reserved Harry a seat next to her which he gratefully accepted. From across the table Daphne shot him a glare before returning to her work.

The Gryffindors trained again on Sunday, once again starting at 9am. After the session Harry spoke with the Weasley twins.

"In some ways I think training a little earlier in the day might be a good idea," Harry said to them.

"I'm not getting out of bed at 6am," Fred complained. George agreed with him.

"I was thinking of maybe an 8am start. That way we finish at 11 and can get cleaned up before lunch," Harry said.

"That's not a bad idea," George said. Fred agreed.

They decided to ask Angelina if they could train an hour earlier on the weekends. She agreed and informed the rest of the team of the new training time. Wood complained that it still wasn't early enough but Alicia and Katie both agreed it would be good.

With the majority of the team now in agreement over training times Harry was able to settle into a normal routine much like he had done earlier in his schooling. Classes were as interesting as usual and the work was just as challenging but it was enjoyable. Ancient Runes was now Harry's favourite subject. He was looking forward to when they would start creating runes rather than just interpreting them but Professor Babbling was insistent that they stick to the programme she had outlined at the start of the year.

He was also enjoying Arithmancy. Professor Vector spent a great deal of time outlining the significance of certain numbers at the start of the year, now more emphasis was being placed on relationships between different numbers. Although Harry doubted some of claims being promoted he still found it an enjoyable subject.

Professor Lupin was most students' favourite teacher, although many Slytherins, notably Draco Malfoy, didn't show him the respect he deserved. Lupin didn't appear too concerned about this, however, so Harry went with the majority and enjoyed his lessons.

Some of his other classes weren't going as well as he would have liked. Care of Magical Creatures was just as he remembered it. More often than not Hagrid was showing them things that could best be described as monsters. Already he was regretting adding this subject to his timetable. He had hoped that, since there were no serious injuries in the 1st class, it may have been a better subject this time around. Sadly it wasn't. Although the classes were less boring this only meant they were becoming more dangerous. The only good news was there had been no accidents yet.

There had been no reported sightings of Pettigrew since the snakes nearly trapped him in November. Many people now knew it was the snakes that had alerted staff to his presence but this still left them wary of Harry, the only person able to talk to them. His friends, however, now accepted his friendship with snakes and got on with life.

Another Hogsmeade weekend came and went without incident. At least it did give Harry a chance to catch up with Sirius who was still patrolling the village as part of his auror duties. Sirius said that Madam Bones was considering removing the Dementors from around the school since there had been no trace of Pettigrew for nearly 3 months. He admitted they had no idea where Pettigrew might be and, since Hogwarts' security was better than ever, they had no need to retain them around the castle.

As Easter approached the next round of Quidditch matches came up. First, Ravenclaw were to play Slytherin while Gryffindor would meet Hufflepuff the following Saturday. The Gryffindor team watched the other match keenly and came away disappointed that Slytherin won 260 – 70. They knew that if they were to retain the cup they would need to win by a greater margin, or hope Hufflepuff could beat Slytherin later in the year.

In the week leading up to the match Harry once again noticed their training sessions seemed to be getting longer. Clearly Angelina felt the same way Wood had prior to the match against Slytherin, that training leading up to the match was a high priority. Wood seemed to have accepted his demotion and was determined to prove he was worthy of a professional contract, he was still training longer and harder than any other player on the team. He was always first to the pitch before training and last to leave after finishing. His determination was something the rest of the team could appreciate and they wished him well.


	15. Quidditch v Hufflepuff

**Author's note:** Speech inside (( )) is in Parselmouth.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 3: Chapter 15: Quidditch v. Hufflepuff

The morning of the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff dawned fine and calm. The Gryffindor team knew they needed to win and win well if they were to defend their title. Slytherin's big win over Ravenclaw meant they were now favourites to take out the title and some students were beginning to think Harry may have indeed been wrong to save Malfoy rather than catch the snitch.

The teams took off. Harry's opposing seeker was Cedric Diggory, a 5th year who was much bigger than Harry. On the plus side, Harry's smaller size meant he could turn quicker than Diggory. This greater agility proved useful as it allowed Harry to out-manoeuvre him, an asset when chasing the snitch. The Gryffindor chasers were also superior to the Hufflepuffs' with score steadily building in Gryffindor's favour. When Harry got close enough to ask Wood he was told they were up 50 - 0.

When Hufflepuff finally managed to score he heard Lee Jordan, the commentator, say the score was now 80 - 10 to Gryffindor. That was over ½ an hour after the start but, as yet, neither he nor Diggory had sighted the snitch. If things continued like this, Harry thought, they might win regardless of who caught the snitch.

After nearly an hour, however, Harry finally did catch sight of the snitch. Swerving to his right, he accelerated and began climbing toward it. Diggory saw him change direction and immediately turned to chase but Harry was faster and closer to it. A burst of speed, a grab and the match was over, Gryffindor having won 250 – 20 meaning they now led the competition comfortably with a win and draw and a +40 points differential over Slytherin.

After a shower and lunch Harry went to the library for his weekly study session. Susan was already there and, as usual, had saved a seat for Harry.

"One of these days we will beat you at Quidditch," she said as harry sat down.

"Not while I'm on the team you won't," he replied jokingly.

"Hey Harry?" asked Colin Creevey, a 2nd year Gryffindor.

"Yes Colin?" he replied.

"Can you help me with some potions work, please? I'm stuck."

"All right, bring it here."

Harry spent about 20 minutes helping Colin. After that he was able to return to his own work. Assisting Colin had reminded Harry of a certain book in Snape's classroom. He had thought about it back in 1st year but had forgotten about it until today. Now he had been reminded he decided to see if it were possible to 'acquire' it for future reference.

After finishing his homework Harry went to the snake room. Luna had become a regular visitor to the room over the course of the term so he was not surprised to see her there with the snakes.

"Hello Luna," he said, joining her on the floor.

"Hello Harry. Your snakes are always happy to see you. And they seem to like me too," she replied.

"They do, Luna. They are always happy when you drop by." Harry then turned to the snakes.

((Hello Sam, Steven and your young.))

((Hello, Harry,)) Sam said. ((It is good to see you again. Have you been keeping well?))

((I'm fine, thank-you. How are you?))

((We are all fine. The young ones all enjoy the company of humans but we have told them they are not to go looking for humans. The little people in the big warm room seem to like us now though, so we often go there.))

(It's good to hear the elves are treating you well; they are the little people you mentioned,)) Harry explained. The snakes nodded, showing they understood.

"What are you talking to them about?" enquired Luna.

"We were talking about our wellbeing. They often go to the kitchens where they interact with the elves. The elves treat them well, too."

"That is good to hear. Do they have any news for you?"

Since the snakes hadn't mentioned anything like that Harry assumed they didn't but he decided to ask anyway. ((Have you got anything to tell me about what you have seen in and around the castle?))

((No. We have not observed anything out of the ordinary, although don't patrol everywhere all the time. We snakes like to keep warm, after all.))

"They have nothing to report. I should be getting back to the common room. Ron and the others are probably wondering where I am. Will you be joining our study session tomorrow, Luna?"

"I don't think so. We Ravenclaws have our own study group now. We find we can concentrate better when we don't too many younger students around and we are in our common room," Luna replied.

"Well, goodbye Luna." ((Goodbye. I will try to see you again tomorrow,)) he added for the snakes.

((Goodbye Harry. We look forward to seeing you again,)) Sam replied before all the snakes turned their attention back to Luna.

Over the next week Harry formulated plans as to how he could get into Snape's classroom undetected. Now that he had remembered the Half Blood Prince's potions book he was determined to get it and any other potions books that may have belonged to him. During their last potions class of the term Harry carefully examined the layout of the room. His lab partner, Neville, of course noticed Harry's distraction and asked him about it.

"Harry, why are you looking around the room? Have you forgotten something?" Neville asked.

"No. I've actually just remembered something someone told me a while ago. The rumour is there is something valuable hidden in this room. I am looking for likely hiding places," Harry explained.

"If you decide to go looking for it can I come along?"

Harry was surprised by Neville's reaction. He had never considered him to be the sort of person who would look for adventure. "Why not. Another set of eyes would be useful. Snape's coming."

Professor Snape examined Harry and Neville's work. Even though their potion was up to the required standard Harry knew Snape would never acknowledge it. As usual Snape found something to criticise.

"Those roots are unevenly cut," he said. "5 points from Gryffindor for not doing it properly."

In fact Crabbe's roots were far worse than Harry's but, as usual, Snape chose not to say or do anything. Harry was, by now, used to this unfair treatment but it made him even more determined to get his hands on the Half Blood Prince's old potion books.

"I still have a few things to organise but, when I'm ready, I'll let you know." Harry told Neville.

Harry knew that Professor Lupin had the Marauder's map and that he would be using it to keep an eye out for any unusual activity so the plan would need to wait until the full moon. That gave him only a few days to prepare so instead he decided to search for it after Easter. That way he still had over a month to organise everything.

The actual organisation would not take long. Harry already had his copy of the Marauder's map and his invisibility cloak. He had Kreacher on call whenever he needed him and Dobby could act as a backup anyway. All he really needed to do was to determine what security features were placed on the classroom outside of school hours. Most teachers left their classrooms unlocked and were generally happy for students to use the rooms for their own pursuits, provided they tidied up after themselves rather than leave the room in a mess. Snape, on the other hand, was not like most teachers and Harry wouldn't be surprised if the room was locked or at least monitored in some way all the time. This is what would take some time to sort out.

Harry regularly checked the Marauder's map over the remainder of the term. From this he was able to determine the best time to enter Snape's classroom was on the weekend. Saturday afternoon Snape always seemed to leave the dungeons, usually going to Dumbledore's office although around the full moon he would go to Lupin's office beforehand. Rather than ask someone else to do it Harry decided he himself would probe the defences so to speak around Snape's classroom.

Harry's planning was interrupted by Hermione one morning while waiting outside the Arithmancy classroom. He was going over what he already knew about Snape's habits when she stormed up to him.

"I've had it with Divination. I'm dropping the subject," she snapped.

"What happened?" Harry asked her.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Since the beginning of this this year Trelawney has told me 6 times I'm going to die. Every few weeks she comes up with some new, ridiculous idea about how it will happen. She keeps telling me I have the grim."

"The grim is that huge black spectral dog that supposedly haunts graveyards. People who see it are supposed to die, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes that's it. It's ridiculous if you ask me," she replied.

"Well, considering I live with a big black dog when I'm not in Hogwarts, and you often stay with us, she is at least partly right. However Sirius is certainly no grim."

"Are you defending her?" Hermione asked, sounding shocked.

"No. Remember I had to see her in 1st year. That one visit was enough to prove to me she was a fraud. Trelawney relies on guesswork and coincidences, remember I said something like that once before. It is inevitable that, once in a while, she gets something right. 'Seeing' you with a big, black dog is one of those cases. Maybe you should have told her she was right. You do spend time with a big, black dog although it is protecting you rather than harming you? I wonder how she would have reacted to that."

Hermione calmed down considerably while Harry was speaking. By the time he had finished she had realised how she could have better handled it. "You're right, Harry. I should have said something like that. Sorry for shouting at you."

"Don't worry about it. At least now you won't need to see her again, in class at least," he said.

The arrival of Easter saw Harry delay his plans. An unusually high number of students were heading home for Easter, probably because of the Dementors which cast an aura of depression around the castle. Although they had not entered the grounds after the 1st Quidditch match their presence at all the entrances badly affected everybody who was coming and going. By heading home for Easter many students would be at least get a 2 week break from their effects.

On the train Harry sat with Susan and Hannah Abbott. None of the Weasleys were coming home for Easter and Hermione, who was clearly showing signs of strain over her timetable even though she was no longer taking Divination, had elected to stay behind as well to catch up on her work. She still had 11 other subjects and her workload was still heavier than for any other student in their year.

Tonks met Harry at King's Cross. Sirius was busy and would be joining them later. She took him straight to Grimmauld Place where Harry immediately summoned Kreacher.

"How may Kreacher help Master?" the elf asked.

"Early in the new term I am planning on entering a classroom which contains something I know will be useful to me. I need you to be ready to help me with some advanced magic once I have retrieved it. I will also need you to hide it for me. I don't want to know where it is but I will need you to be able to bring it to me at short notice," Harry told him.

"Kreacher understands and will assist Master in any way. Is there anything Kreacher can assist Master with now?"

"For the moment, no. I would like you to return you Hogwarts for now. Carry on with your regular duties but, if anything unusual happens, come straight to me and let me know."

"Kreacher obeys," he said before disapparating. With that sorted Harry turned his attention to more pressing matters. He still needed to work on his animagus training.


	16. More Animagus Practice

**Author's note:** Speech inside (( )) is in Parselmouth.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 3: Chapter 16: More Animagus Practice

Harry tried to relax and empty his mind. Although he would not be attempting the animagus transformation today he felt that becoming as calm as possible at the earliest opportunity would make it easier later that week. A good nights' sleep would undoubtedly be an advantage and, for that, being more relaxed would help.

After a quiet meal Harry went to his room and started on his homework. Sirius arrived home later that evening, apparently there had been a reported sighting of Peter Pettigrew near the docks in London around midday and Sirius was one of the aurors sent to investigate. Despite a thorough search, however, no trace had been found.

Harry spent the next week finishing homework and attempting to develop the necessary techniques which would allow him to make the animagus transformation. Come Saturday he felt ready to try again. As usual Sirius, Tonks and Professor Lupin were with him. Tonks, who was also attempting the animagus transformation, had brought with her all the information she had been supplied with by the Ministry and Harry had been over it all as well.

"Right then," Tonks started, "I assume you are thoroughly familiar with all the information I was given, Harry?"

"I've read it all, yeah. Thanks for that too, Tonks," Harry replied.

"Well, Harry, you know what to do," Lupin said. Harry noted he still sounded concerned over the idea.

Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes and concentrated on Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix. It was ironic that Dumbledore should come to mind at this time, Harry thought, considering the lack of trust he had in the Headmaster. Suddenly he realised what he was doing; he had allowed himself to become distracted. He shook his head and opened his eyes.

"Are you all right, Harry? You suddenly started sweating then," Sirius said.

"I know. I allowed myself to become distracted," Harry replied. "Give me a minute and I'll try again."

"I'll try first, I think," Tonks interrupted. "Maybe seeing someone else give it a go will help you."

Tonks tried, but succeeded only having all her hair vanish. Harry tried not to laugh and he could tell both Lupin and Sirius were struggling also. After a moment's pause Tonks groaned and then regrew her hair.

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from laughing, boys," Tonks complained, glaring around the room.

"Harry. Why don't you have another go," Lupin suggested.

Once again Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on Fawkes. He was now certain he would be a phoenix animagus and that is what he was concentrating on. He thought of phoenix song and the feeling of near weightlessness he had experienced when Fawkes had carried him, Ron, Ginny and Professor Lockhart from the Chamber of Secrets back in his original 2nd year, before he came back in time to save the innocent.

Momentarily, Harry felt all his weight leave him. He opened his eyes. Everything looked different, colours were brighter and contrasts were sharper, with clearer outlines. He looked at Sirius and saw an odd expression on his face. He looked at Tonks and then Lupin and saw similar looks there. Next he closed his eyes and thought about his human appearance. Again, after a momentary feeling of weightlessness he felt normal, just like he always had.

"That was brilliant," Sirius said. "I never thought I'd see a wizard who could turn into a phoenix."

"I guessed right," Harry said happily.

"You guessed you would be a phoenix? What made you believe that is what you'd become?" asked Tonks, who was thinking of her own attempted transformation.

"Remember over Christmas when I said I felt hot. I was thinking of fire so I started thinking about animals that could generate fire and were capable of flying. First, I thought of dragons but that didn't quite feel right so I tried to think of something else. That was when I remembered phoenixes. Professor Dumbledore has one in his office, I think he calls it Fawkes, so I knew what they look like. I began concentrating on that and it worked."

"It all makes sense then," Sirius said. "That sounds a lot like how I did it when I was learning. You better drink this, Harry. It will help with the aftereffects of the transformation." Sirius handed Harry a cup containing the potion he and Tonks had brewed to help Harry with the transformation process.

After Harry had fully relaxed they turned their attention back to Tonks. Despite several attempts, however, she still hadn't succeeded in the transformation. She kept trying over the remainder of the holiday but, by the time Harry returned to Hogwarts, she still hadn't mastered the technique.

"I guess I'll just have to keep trying," Tonks said as she and Sirius escorted Harry back to King's Cross on the last day of the holidays.

"At least Sirius will still be able to help you. Hopefully, come the end of the school year, you'll have mastered it," Harry said as he waited on the Platform 9 & ¾ for the train to leave.

After boarding the train Harry remembered Professor Lupin would also be catching the train back but he preferred not to share a compartment with him. Instead, he joined Susan and Hannah. Susan had revived her interest in the Patronus charm and asked Harry if he could teach her. Hannah listened in but expressed no desire to attempt such complicated magic.

"You should see Professor Lupin about that," he told Susan. "He is on the train and probably wouldn't mind a student asking him about something like that. He did offer to help anyone who was interested and, as far as I know, nobody has taken up the offer."

That was true, even Hermione had decided against taking on the extra study and she had been almost the only one to show any interest at the start of the year. Harry thought a few older students may have looked into it as well but he wasn't certain of that.

"I would rather learn from you, Harry. That way we can spend more time together," Susan replied.

Harry took the hint. Susan was asking if she could spend more time alone with him. Learning the Patronus charm was an excuse. "Ok, then. Have you heard of the Room of Requirement?" he asked.

"No, I haven't," Susan replied.

Hannah was now interested as well. "What is this Room of Requirement?" she asked.

"It's a secret room on the 7th floor. It can be reached from that seldom used corridor that runs around the back wall of the castle. Once you know how to access it you can use it to get almost anything."

"There are no doors off that corridor," Hannah said. "I've been down there a few times after getting lost on my way to divination."

"You know that portrait of Barnabas the Barmy?" Hannah nodded. She had always found that portrait amusing. "Directly opposite that is a secret door. To open it you need to walk past it three times thinking about what you need. As you pass it the 3rd time the door will appear."

"What sort of things are in there?" Susan asked.

"There is a store room that contains thousands of objects, some useful, some placed there because they are illegal or dangerous while others have been hidden there to prevent unwanted people finding them. The room can become anything you want, though. I have heard it most often appears as a well-stocked broom cupboard but it will always become whatever you ask it to be."

"We should go looking for it then," Hannah said. Susan agreed.

"Anyway," Harry said, "if you want me to teach you the basics of the patronus charm maybe you could meet me in the corridor outside the Room of Requirement tomorrow evening about 7-30?"

"I'll see you there, Harry. Just the two of us for the moment, but I would like to bring Hannah and Megan along in the future. I imagine you'll want to bring Ron, Hermione and one or two others along eventually, as well so it becomes a proper session rather than a date."

"I note you said date. I'll arrange something special then, just for the two of us," Harry said.

"Thank-you, Harry. Make sure you're on time," Susan replied. Hannah giggled.

"Is there anything in particular you would like for dinner?" he asked.

Susan thought for a moment before replying, "Chicken and veges; and something light for pudding."

"I'll arrange everything. See you there," Harry replied.

After they returned to Hogwarts Harry dropped off his belongings and headed to the snake room. The snakes were all there but, unusually, Luna wasn't. He had grown used to seeing her surrounded by snakes every time he entered the room so her absence was noticeable.

((Hello everyone,)) Harry said to the snakes.

((Hello, Harry. It is good to see you again,)) Sam replied.

((Hello, Harry. That girl Luna hasn't visited us for several days now. Do you know where she is?)) Steven asked as Harry sat down with them. As soon as he sat the younger snakes started climbing over him, hissing their greetings as well.

((Not at the moment. I think she's here though. Perhaps she is too busy at just now to drop by?))

((I hope she comes back soon,)) Sara hissed.

((We all do,)) Stuart agreed with his sister.

((I have some news for you,)) Harry said. ((I have learnt a new spell and I would like to show you.))

((Please show us,)) Sebastian hissed, sounding excited.

Harry stood up and took out the Marauder's Map. After checking to see no-one was about he locked the door to the classroom. Having done that he concentrated on his animagus form. After the now familiar few seconds of discomfort he transformed into a phoenix. The snakes hissed with surprise.

((Harry. How did you do that?)) Sam hissed. Harry was surprised he still understood what the snakes were saying even in his animagus form.

Harry transformed back into a human before replying. ((It's called the animagus transformation. It is a very advanced and complex type of magic that allows me to become an animal. Different people turn into different animals. I think the animal you become depends a lot on your personality and your magical abilities. Very few wizards ever master the technique and almost none achieve it when they are my age.))

((Very impressive,)) Steven said.

((Do you know of any other people who can become animals?)) Sam asked.

((Peter Pettigrew, that rat man you chased a few months ago, is one. Also Professor McGonagall, Sirius Black, and, I think, one or two others. Those people I named are the only ones you're likely to meet, though,)) Harry answered.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Harry released the locking spell and opened it, allowing Luna to enter the room.

"Hello Harry," she said. "I would have been here sooner but Professor Flitwick wanted a word with me. Why was the door locked?"

"Hello Luna. I was having a private conversation with the snakes and didn't want to be interrupted."

"Hello," Luna said to the snakes which were all slithering toward her.

((Luna says hello,)) Harry translated for the snakes.

((Hello Luna. Welcome back,)) hissed Sam. The others added their greetings.

"Sam said, 'Hello Luna, welcome back.'"

Luna had been listening intently to what Sam had said. "I wonder if I could say that in snake?" Luna then hissed something that sounded slightly like what Sam had said but none of the snakes, nor Harry, understood it.

"I'm not sure what you said then, Luna," Harry told her. "They didn't understand you either."

"Oh well. Perhaps if I keep trying it might come out right," she replied.

((Luna is going to try to learn your language,)) Harry said to the snakes. ((Try not to be upset by her mistakes.))

((It is good another human is trying to learn our language,)) Sam replied. ((We like talking to you but we wish other humans were as skilled as you are.))

((I should be going now. I will see you again in a couple of days,)) Harry said. "Goodbye Luna. I have to return to the common room before everybody starts wondering where I've gone."

"Good bye, Harry. I will stay here for a while, I think. I like spending time with all these snakes," Luna said before sitting on the floor with them as Harry left for the common room.


	17. The Date and the Third Term

**Author's note:** Speech inside (( )) is in Parselmouth.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 3: Chapter 17: The Date and the Third Term

The next day was a Monday and, in the evening, Harry would meet Susan for a date in the Room of Requirement. He told Ron, Hermione and Neville of his plans as they went down to breakfast.

"Kreacher is helping me sort everything out," he said. "We meet at 7-30 and it will be finished about 8-30 so we are not out after curfew."

"So this is a formal dinner date, like you had with Lisa Turpin last year," Ron said.

"That wasn't a formal date. That date I had with Lisa was really us getting to know each other. I already know Susan well so it will be a bit more formal," Harry responded.

"Does this mean you two are now a proper couple?" Neville asked.

"Yeah it does. I only hope Daphne isn't too upset by this. She still likes me, after all."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Daphne Greengrass if I were you," Hermione said. "I've noticed her becoming very friendly with Theodore Nott recently. The one you should be worried about is Tracey Davis. Theodore doesn't like her and I don't think she'll be hanging around with Daphne too much from now on."

Harry knew Tracey was a half-blood and realised her being in Slytherin may pose a few problems now her cousin seemingly had a boyfriend. He decided to talk to her when they got to class. He would see her in Arithmancy first thing and, recently, they had been sitting together while Daphne sat with Hermione.

Harry and Hermione arrived at Arithmancy together. Now that Hermione had dropped Divination her timetable was very similar to Harry's. The only difference being Muggle Studies. Both Muggle Studies classes clashed with other subjects so she still needed the time turner. Harry had kept his end of the deal and had not revealed its existence to any other students while Hermione was now more careful about how she used it.

When they entered the class Daphne and Tracey were already there. Daphne was sitting next to Theodore Nott while Tracey sat alone. Susan Bones called to Harry, inviting him to sit with her while Hermione took the seat next to Tracey. As he sat down he caught Daphne glaring at him but decided to ignore her. He realised Daphne was not likely to want to be his friend anymore so he chose to give her a wide berth.

The rest of the day passed without incident. At 7-15 Harry left the Gryffindor common room and headed to the main entrance hall where he was meeting Susan. He was careful to dress in clean robes and even tried to comb his hair. When Susan emerged from the corridor he noted she too was wearing clean robes and had apparently done something to her hair. He asked her about it as they set off for the Room of Requirement.

"It was Hannah's idea," Susan said as they walked. "It is a silk-like potion that makes hair smooth and silky, but only for a few hours. And you can't use it every day otherwise your hair falls out. Not a good idea when you are on a date."

"No. That probably wouldn't be a good idea. Boys generally don't like bald girls," Harry replied.

"It's not just that. Do you have any idea how long it took me to grow my hair this long?"

The honest answer would be no, Harry realised, but he decided to guess anyway. "Three, maybe four years?"

Susan tried not to laugh. "I've been growing my hair like this since I was five. That's just short of 9 years in case you're wondering."

Harry remembered Susan's birthday was early May but couldn't remember the exact date. Instead, he decided on a new topic. "You usually wear your plaited. I admit I didn't realise it was as long as this, although long hair does suit you."

"My parents think it is getting too long. My mum keeps telling me to get it trimmed. She thinks if it gets any longer I'll be able to sit on it."

Harry laughed. "Right, we're here. Give me a sec while I open the door." Harry walked a blank section of wall three times. On the 3rd pass Susan gasped as a door suddenly appeared in the wall.

"This is the Room of Requirement," Harry explained. He opened the door to reveal a small café like room with a table set for two. After inviting Susan to sit Harry summoned Kreacher.

They had an enjoyable meal together, discussing various matters of interest to both of them. During the course of the dinner Harry asked Susan when her birthday was. She said it was the 9th of May. He made a mental note of that while trying to decide what to get her. He decided on sweets from Honeydukes; he would get them on the next Hogsmeade visit.

After escorting Susan back to the Entrance Hall Harry climbed the stairs and headed to the snake room.

Only four of the snakes were present, Steven, Sara, Stuart and Sebastian. Harry sat on the floor as they slithered toward him.

((Hello, Harry,)) Sebastian said. ((How are you today?))

((Very good, thank-you. How are you and where is Sam?))

((We are all fine. Luna came in earlier. It seemed she wanted us to go with her so Sam went while we waited for you,)) Sebastian said.

Harry thought it unusual for Luna to want snakes with her so he got out the Marauder's Map. After activating it he found Luna in Professor Flitwick's office. Although very curious he refrained from going to investigate.

((Luna is in another room with one of the teachers. I assume Sam is there with her although I wonder why she would take a snake with her when talking to a teacher. How has she been going in her efforts to learn your language?))

((She has learnt a few simple words but we still are unable to communicate properly with her. We are unsure how much she understands.))

((It has only been a short time. Luna will probably continue trying to learn, though. She is quite intelligent, after all.))

((We will keep trying to help her. If we can find another human to talk to us then I'm sure everyone will be better off,)) said Sebastian.

((I must be off now,)) Harry said. ((I will see you in a few days, after I talk to Luna.))

((Good-bye, Harry,)) each of the snakes said as Harry left the room.

As it was nearly curfew time Harry returned to the common room. Once there he waited for Luna to return to the snake room which she did shortly afterwards. Luna stayed there for a couple of minutes before leaving and heading straight to the Ravenclaw common room. He decided he would talk to her the next day.

After classes Harry went back to the snake room where he waited with the snakes until Luna arrived.

"Hello Luna. Sebastian told he you wanted the snakes to go somewhere with you yesterday," he said when she entered.

"Hello Harry. Yes. I asked them to come with me because I wanted to show Professor Flitwick I was able to speak with them. I don't think it went too well, though. They didn't seem to understand me."

Harry turned back to Sam. ((When you were with Luna yesterday could you understand her?)) he asked.

((No,)) Sam replied. ((I tried but all I managed to figure out was that she wanted some of us to go with her. Even then it wasn't entirely clear; we couldn't understand what she said.))

"Luna, Sam just told me they were unable to understand you yesterday. They guessed you wanted them to go with you, however," said Harry.

"Oh well. I'm not doing as well as I thought. Professor Flitwick was interested in my efforts. I think I impressed him with my attempt, though. Perhaps I should try again," replied Luna.

"How did you manage to carry a snake through the castle without people asking about it?"

"I let her climb around my shoulders, and it's not all that far to Professor Flitwick's anyway."

That was true. Professor Flitwick's office was on the same floor as the snake room while the corridor was only around 100 metres or so, even allowing for a few corners along the way. Despite this he was still surprised no-one had commented on it.

"Perhaps next time you should invite the teacher to come with you to this room. No doubt, if people saw carrying a snake around, they would become upset with you," Harry said.

"Perhaps you are right," Luna replied. Next time I will ask Professor Flitwick to join me."

With that resolved Harry and Luna went their separate ways.

Harry later asked Professor Flitwick about it and was told he was interested in learning more about them himself which was why he was encouraging Luna's efforts.

Harry was still interested in obtaining the Half Blood Prince's potion book and had tried to find out what protection if any Snape had around his classroom but he had only limited success. He did determine, however, the door was generally left unlocked although the store cupboards were securely locked. As yet he hadn't worked out how to get past these barriers so he told Neville the plan would need to be postponed, saying more research was required.

For Susan's birthday he got her a box of her favourite sweets. Hannah told him what to get so he knew she would be happy.

The rest of the term went along quietly. Harry was back into his routine, Ron was still reluctant to put much effort into his classes, Hermione was still putting too much effort into her classes and assignments and everything else was largely back to normal. By early June Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were putting more effort into training for their final match against Ravenclaw but they were still greatly interested in the Hufflepuff v. Slytherin match scheduled for the weekend before. Both they and Ravenclaw were hoping for a Hufflepuff win since this would leave both teams still in title contention come the final match.

Exams were coming up also, a fact that Hermione constantly reminded them of. "You need to do well in your exams," she kept telling everyone. "If you don't pass they may not be allowed the same freedom next year."

Harry didn't quite follow her reasoning but didn't bother arguing. He, along with the other students, knew it wasn't worth the bother.

The day of the Hufflepuff v. Slytherin match dawned cloudy but calm. Slytherin, as usual, started strongly and built up a good lead although Hufflepuff managed to keep in touch. Just over ½ an hour into the game both seekers, Malfoy for Slytherin and Diggory for Hufflepuff, spotted the snitch and the race was on. Malfoy lunged for it but missed, the snitch changing direction suddenly and pulling out of his reach. Diggory then grabbed it and Hufflepuff had won, the score being 170 – 70.

Three houses were happy at the outcome, the Slytherins weren't and during classes the following week it became clear Snape was also unhappy. Usually he avoided Harry during potions classes, unless he had some disparaging comment to make about his and Neville's potion but this week Snape seemed to almost go out of his way to criticise them. Harry got through the class without losing his temper but it wasn't easy. "It's not difficult to see what Snape's trying to do," he said afterwards. "He thinks if I lose my temper he can give me a detention, meaning I can't play on Saturday. Slytherin can't win the cup anymore but he can still try and stop Gryffindor winning."

Come match day all the school turned out to watch. Both teams played to the best of their ability, both on attack and defence which led to several injuries. On more than one occasion the game had to be stopped so players could receive treatment for these injuries. About an hour into the match Harry and the Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang saw the snitch and went after it. Harry won the race allowing Gryffindor to win by 260 – 100.

Wood was delighted. Although he was no longer the captain he still had a lot say during training and it was he who had worked out many of their best moves. After the match, when they were back in the common room, Angelina thanked Wood for his input and, along with the rest of the team, wished him the best for his professional Quidditch career ambitions. Wood thanked them and wished them the best for the next year.


End file.
